


The Other Blackjack

by Rachel500



Series: The Lost Season [23]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stringfellow Hawke receives information about his brother but before a rescue mission can be mounted, tragedy strikes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Blackjack

**Author's Note:**

> Airwolf is somebody else's, probably Universal's or Bellisarius', and I freely admit that whoever's it is, I'm borrowing their show and they retain all rights, etc. There are scenes from the episode 'Blackjack' incorporated into this story; no copyright infringement is intended.

Dominic Santini waved at the sight of the incoming helicopter, a wide grin spreading across his craggy face. He adjusted his red baseball cap and clapped his hands together joyfully. It had been a long two weeks since he had last seen Stringfellow Hawke and Hawke's wife, Caitlin. Ah, he thought happily, but it was good to have them back. The couple had retreated to their cabin to heal the physical and emotional wounds from John Bradford Horn's plan to steal Caitlin and the couple's unborn baby from Hawke. Dom felt the anger stirring in him again as he thought about what the megalomaniac had put the couple through; Hawke had almost been destroyed by grief after Horn had faked Caitlin's death in a helicopter crash. Hawke had ultimately refused to believe it and had rescued her, only for Horn to try again. The second attempt had left them both bruised and battered. They had needed the time alone, Dom thought. He had been a little surprised when Hawke had called a few days previously to tell him they were headed for Texas to see Caitlin's parents but maybe there were wounds that needed to heal there too. Caitlin's faked death had affected them all. Dom was just happy to have them back at last. He waved again.

'Are you sure they'll be OK with my being here to meet them?' Jo Santini stuffed her hands in the pockets of her blue flight overalls and shuffled awkwardly beside her uncle. She figured there was a lot more to the story of Caitlin's foiled kidnapping and faked death than she'd been told.

'Of course I'm sure.' Dom replied blithely. 'Like I said they were thrilled when I told them you were all moved back.' He started forward as the helicopter landed and the engines were switched off. Jo trailed after him.

Dom helped Caitlin from the helicopter and hugged her before taking a good, long look at the redheaded pilot. He was pleased to see her cheeks were glowing with a healthy pink tinge under the freckles and her blue-green eyes were shining back at him without any shadows. There was little sign in the slim frame of her advancing pregnancy and he ignored the faint imprints of bruises still evident on her throat. 'You look fantastic.' He said.

He turned his attention to Hawke who stepped forward so Dom could hug him too. They held each other for a long moment before Dom eased his hold on the man who he had raised, bussed his cheek and slapped the back of his head fondly. Hawke looked good; his boyish face was as relaxed and unguarded as Hawke would ever allow himself to be. Dom couldn't help notice how his ice blue eyes warmed whenever they caught sight of Caitlin. He frowned. Hawke's hair was longer than normal and its brown colour bleached with the sun.

Dom gestured. 'You need a haircut.'

Hawke shrugged. He'd let his hair grow out over the last few weeks and he wasn't bothered. 'I missed you too, Dom.' His attention caught on the diminutive blonde lurking behind the older man. 'Jo?'

'Hi, String.' Jo moved forward to hug Hawke. She was delighted at his welcome, his blue eyes smiling at her as he gave her a quick squeeze. She had been a little concerned that Hawke still viewed her with suspicion even after their discussion about her involvement with an intelligence agency called the Company. She patted his arms and turned to his wife. 'Caitlin.'

Caitlin gave a sunny smile and enveloped Dom's niece in a hug. They still didn't know each other very well but they had begun to form a friendship on Jo's last visit that Caitlin hoped would continue. She stepped back and reviewed the pretty woman in greased overalls with a practical blonde bob scraped back into an even more practical ponytail with amusement; she recognised a kindred spirit.

'So you're finally all moved back?'' Caitlin asked her Texan drawl more prevalent after the stay with her family.

'The whole nine yards.' Jo smiled.

'Well, let's not stand out here gossiping.' Dom ushered them into the hangar. They caught up with inconsequential matters whilst enjoying a cup of coffee. Jo finally excused herself to fix the Jet Ranger in the hangar leaving the three of them alone.

'She seems real settled in, Dom.' Caitlin commented with some relief.

'Yeah, she's a good kid.'

'Has she said anything more about her time with the Company?' Hawke asked.

Dom was about to reply to the casually delivered question when he caught the suspicion in Hawke's eyes. 'Now, String, don't start. You can't think…'

'What I know, Dom,' Hawke cut in, 'is that the Company officially took over the FIRM a week ago.'

'And I thought you'd cleared this up already and were satisfied Jo wasn't spying on us or anything like that.' Dom insisted.

'I did,' admitted Hawke sheepishly, 'but the last few weeks…' he shrugged awkwardly.

Caitlin cleared her throat as she saw Dom's brow lower ominously. 'Dom, the reason why we're keen to be sure is…well…' her blue-green eyes found her husband's.

'We've made some decisions.' Hawke completed. His hand reached out to hers and their fingers tangled in silent support.

Dom frowned; he got the feeling he wasn't going to like what they had come up with.

'Cait's going to go and work on the new Airwolf project.' Hawke said quietly. Their friend and the former acting director of the FIRM, Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III, had revealed the existence of the project at the start of the year. They were aiming to build a new generation of the world's most technologically advanced and mach capable helicopter; the original Airwolf still remained hidden in the Lair.

It had been two and a half years since Hawke had recovered the helicopter from her twisted creator and made his deal with Michael; he would fly Airwolf on missions of national importance and the FIRM would look for his MIA brother. But time had moved on and Airwolf had developed an artificial intelligence. The team were still working on a solution for ensuring an intelligent Airwolf didn't fall into the hands of the Company given the merger.

Dom looked from Caitlin to Hawke and back. 'What d'ya mean Cait's going to work on the Airwolf project?' He gestured expansively with his mug of coffee.

'We've had some time to think in the last few days,' Caitlin explained when her husband motioned for her to reply, 'and we've realised that we made it pretty easy for Horn to discover we're married, about the baby, about our lives.'

'You know Jo doesn't know it was the information she gave to Marin that…' Dom began worriedly.

'That informed Horn I was pregnant?' Caitlin nodded. 'I know and I don't see the need to tell her either.'

Dom breathed a sigh of relief.

'Truth is, Dom,' Hawke added, 'Horn had plenty of opportunity to learn of it without Jo. We weren't exactly discreet.' He cleared his throat. 'That's gotta change.'

'Michael's taking care of making sure there is no or little documentary evidence linking me to Airwolf or to Hawke just like he sealed the original marriage record but…' Caitlin said.

'We need to do our bit.' Hawke added. 'She needs to be less visible right now especially with the baby on the way.' He said firmly seeing the look of protest on Dom's face. 'Michael's project can provide her with that protection. If she continues to work here with us every day, it's too easy for someone to make her a target.'

'And there's another reason.' Caitlin added. 'The doctor hasn't grounded me but she has suggested I find a less physical job.'

'Is everything OK?' Dom asked worriedly.

'I'm fine but…' she sighed, 'I could be better. She just doesn't want me overexerting myself and fixing choppers, flying as much as I do here, it's all physical work,' she held up a hand stopping Dom from speaking, 'and before you say it, I couldn't stand being around the office and just watching.'

'Consulting on the Airwolf project is still a desk job but it's interesting enough that it'll stop her going completely nuts and she's well away from being tempted into missions.' Hawke added.

Dom sighed despondently. He couldn't argue with either reason. 'You've talked to Michael already?' He asked.

'Not yet.' Hawke admitted. 'He's meeting us at the cabin later.'

'I'm going to miss working here.' Caitlin said with a sad smile.

'I'm going to miss having you work here.' Dom replied and sighed.

'At least with Jo here you're not going to be a pilot down,' Caitlin made a determined effort not to sound jealous of the other woman, 'and if Jo is trustworthy then you might not be a pilot down in Airwolf either.'

Dom's gaze snapped to Hawke's. 'You'd get Jo involved with the Lady?' His craggy face lit up with a hope that Hawke didn't have the heart to wipe off.

'It's a thought.' Hawke said diplomatically. 'We could just go back to being a two man team.'

'But a threesome gives you more flexibility,' Caitlin noted, 'and Jo understands about you searching for Saint John.'

Dom almost smiled at the look the couple exchanged; it was obviously an old discussion. He cleared his throat. 'Well, that's true enough.' He said commenting on Caitlin's last remark. 'Jo adored Saint John. All you kids were like family to one another when you were young.'

'Yeah.' Hawke agreed. 'But that was a long time ago and like I said, I'm still a little wary of her involvement with the Company.'

'And I say you're making too much of it.' Dom argued.

'Maybe.' Hawke shot back.

Caitlin stood up and kissed Hawke's cheek. 'And on that note, I need to visit the bathroom.' She sighed. 'I'll be right back.'

Dom hid his amusement as Hawke kept hold of her fingers until the very last moment. The office door closed behind her and Dom saw the worry flit over Hawke's otherwise impassive face.

'I know she said she was fine but…' Dom began.

'She is.' Hawke gestured and went to pour them another coffee. 'Her blood pressure's still a little high that's all.'

'Hmmm.' Dom could still see Hawke's own anxiety lurking beneath the surface calm of his blue eyes. 'And what about the two of you?'

Hawke handed him a drink. 'We're OK.' He caved to the parental concern gleaming in Dom's eyes. 'It's been rough.' He admitted.

'It's going to take time getting through what Horn did to you both.'

'Yeah.' Hawke agreed his face hidden in the mug.

'The two of you love each other; that's the important thing.' Dom said wisely.

Hawke lowered the mug and slowly nodded.

Dom took a gulp of coffee. 'How was Texas?'

'Good.' Hawke said sounding a little surprised at his own comment. 'We had a service for the woman who died in the helicopter crash.'

'Oh.' Dom shifted uncomfortably.

Hawke smiled at his expression. 'The O'Shaunessy's decided to keep her buried on the family plot but they were replacing the headstone and wanted to mark the occasion.'

'I wouldn't have thought that would have been a good experience for either you or Cait.' Dom commented gently.

Hawke said. 'I think it helped drive home to all of us that it wasn't Cait who died that day.' He gestured. 'And I think it also helps that there isn't a grave any longer with Caitlin's name on it.'

'I guess so.' Dom muttered.

Hawke hid a smile at the uncertainty lacing Dom's words. If he was truthful he'd had his own misgivings when the O'Shaunessy's had called with the invitation but he was glad they had gone. The simple ceremony had given him and Caitlin some peace about what had happened.

'You joining us for dinner tonight?' Hawke asked.

Dom nodded. 'Should I bring Jo?'

Hawke shook his head. 'Not with Michael and Marella coming over.' He set his mug down as Caitlin came back into the office. 'We'll see you up there?'

Dom nodded. 'See you later.'

\---

'You do know we're breaking a direct order.' Marella commented bringing in the helicopter to land in front of the Santini chopper in front of the cabin. She was dressed in her usual all-white flight suit. She removed the headset and her nimble fingers soon rearranged her short dark hair back into perfect order.

'It's never stopped us before.' Michael said unruffled. He was in the casual version of his all-white uniform; white pants, white sweater, white jacket. His wire-frame glasses with the black eye-patch completed the outfit which was also accessorised by a much needed rosewood cane.

'We've never been without a division to back us up before.' Marella said wryly. Michael's organisation had been disbanded with the Company take-over of the FIRM; they were still getting used to their new status.

Michael hid a smile as he looked over at the Hawaiian agent with more than a little fondness. He'd held out for two things in his negotiating with the new bosses; control of the new Airwolf project and that Marella remained with him. She was much more to him than just his senior aide and he was pleased their personal relationship was progressing with the blessing of his ten year old daughter. 'We'll be OK, Marella.'

'I know, Michael.' The dark eyes that smiled back at him were filled with a trust and a faith that humbled him.

Michael couldn't stop himself leaning across the cockpit and kissing her.

She was smiling when he raised his head. 'We should go in before Hawke comes looking for us.'

He smiled in agreement and led the way out of the helicopter and across the small clearing to the cabin.

It was after dinner when the group were sat in comfortable familiarity in the living area in front of a crackling fire that Michael cleared his throat and turned the subject to business.

'I have news,' he begun.

They all turned to look at him expectantly.

'My division no longer exists. I have been relieved of all responsibility in regard to the existing Airwolf file.' Michael said. He noticed the absence of surprise; they had all expected what had come to pass.

'And your new project?' Hawke asked from his seat on the hearthstone.

'Full control,' Michael confirmed, 'but we're under orders to cease contact with you whilst you have the original Airwolf.' This time he could see the flickers of surprise on Dom's and Caitlin's faces; Hawke remained stubbornly unaffected.

'You're taking a risk being here.' Hawke commented dryly and raised his wine glass.

Michael pointed his cane at him. 'You've been a bad influence on me.'

They all smiled.

'What does that order mean for our involvement with your project?' Caitlin asked.

Michael shrugged. 'As far as I'm concerned you're all still involved.'

Hawke glanced up at Caitlin and she nodded. Michael and Marella watched the exchange with curiosity.

'We have a favour to ask.' Hawke admitted and gestured at his wife. 'We'd like Cait to start working full time on the project.' He met Michael's gaze.

'I won't be working at the air service any longer or as part of the Airwolf crew.' Caitlin said. 'Doctor's orders.'

'And we need to take her off the radar.' Hawke added.

Michael took a deep breath. He had seen for himself the devastation that Horn had inflicted on the couple and knew Hawke was asking him to do more than give Caitlin something to do; he was asking Michael to protect her. The spy didn't hesitate. 'Consider it done.' He said.

Hawke's tension eased a little as Michael held his gaze for a heartbeat; Michael had understood.

'Great.' Caitlin said brightly, ignoring the serious and intent look the guys had shared. 'When do I start?'

'As soon as you want.' Marella said. 'It'll be great to have you on board.' She smiled at the younger woman; they'd become good friends.

'How far along are you now?' Caitlin asked eagerly.

'The frame and the shell are complete. The major hardware is installed and we're tweaking the programming.' Marella said. 'We may need to make a decision fairly shortly on whether we want to transfer the artificial intelligence from the original or leave her where she is.'

Hawke shook his head. 'It's probably best to leave it for now. I'd like to have the advantage over whatever the Company is going to throw at us at least for the short term.'

'Makes sense.' Michael said.

'Plus,' Hawke added, 'it might be better for all of us for them to believe you're complying with your orders.'

Michael's good eye twinkled. 'Maybe.'

'Let's leave things to settle until then.' Hawke suggested.

Michael sighed trying not to acknowledge Marella's pleading look to agree with Hawke as he considered the pilot's plan. Hawke was a good strategist and an intuitive one. Michael slowly nodded. 'I guess we can do this so Caitlin comes in to work on the project every day without any other contact.' He brushed a finger over his moustache. 'It definitely looks like they are going to continue the deal we made about your brother, at least in terms of appearances.'

They were all silent for a moment. They had discovered the Company was removing information about Saint John from the intelligence network and feared it was so the Company could claim plausible deniability; Michael believed they knew more about the fate of Hawke's brother than they claimed. It was just as well that they had already discovered a great deal about his brother's fate, Hawke mused; Saint John had been rescued from the Vietcong by a Special Forces unit he had gone on to join. When they had disbanded, he had left the army and joined an intelligence agency doing similar deep covert incursions into enemy territory in Southeast Asia. Michael was convinced the intelligence agency was the Company.

'So if you're not in charge of the Airwolf file,' Caitlin asked, 'do you know who's taking it over?'

'A Company operative called Jason Locke.' Marella answered. 'He has a solid reputation.'

'We still don't have full access to the Company's mainframe but what information we have and from my meeting with him, I get the impression he's very much a Company man.' Michael said.

'He generally keeps to the rules of the game, prefers to take minimal risks and importantly for the Company, he follows orders.' Marella expanded on Michael's comment.

Michael smiled and pointed at Hawke. 'He's going to find working with you frustrating.'

'Gee thanks.' Hawke said with a laugh.

Dom laughed. 'It sounds like this guy is a bit of a…a goody two-shoes, huh?'

'He's a bit of a stuffed shirt…' Michael ignored Dom's hoot knowing the older pilot had called him worse in the past, 'but he's also got a reputation for being a good man. He seemed sympathetic when I explained the situation with your brother.'

Marella frowned. 'But ultimately he's going to put the interests of the Company first.'

'How much did you tell him?' Hawke asked.

'The basics.' Michael tapped his cane against the chair. 'The agreement parameters that he looks for your brother, you fly missions. That we have information that Saint John was working for the Company or another intelligence agency after Vietnam. That he's missing still.' He paused. 'He thinks I'm going on assignment to the Far East. He doesn't have clearance for the new Airwolf project.'

'He doesn't know you're building a new one?' Dom's eyebrows rose.

'He has no need to know.' Michael commented.

'We'll pretend we don't know anything.' Hawke assured him.

Dom laughed. 'It'd be the truth.'

Michael looked at his empty wine glass and sighed. 'We'd better head back.'

The others walked Michael and Marella out to the porch and there were a flurry of farewell hugs.

Michael shook Hawke's hand solemnly. It might be the last time they would see each other for a while. 'Take care, Hawke.'

Hawke nodded. 'You too, Michael.' His gaze flickered to his wife.

Michael squeezed his hand again before releasing it. 'I'll look after her, you have my word.'

Hawke gave a brief smile. Caitlin's arms slipped around him and Hawke's arms went around her whilst they watched the white chopper take to the night sky with mixed emotions.

Dom sighed. 'Everything's changing, huh?'

Hawke slapped Dom's shoulder. 'Want to go take the Lady for a spin?'

Dom's eyes widened with surprised pleasure. He'd checked in on the machine over the previous couple of weeks but it had been a while since they'd flown her for sheer fun. 'Sure.' He pulled his baseball cap on his head. 'What are we waiting for?'

Hawke looked at Caitlin inquiringly and she smiled indulgently.

'Why don't you guys go ahead?' She said and patted her tummy. 'Baby and I are having an early night.'

Hawke leaned over and dropped a kiss on her lips. His eyes acknowledged that she was letting him go and have some much needed alone time with Dom as the older pilot gave her a hug goodbye.

It didn't take them long to fly to the Lair. Dom halted as they entered and Hawke dealt with the security system. The cave was situated in the heart of the Valley of the Gods with a narrow funnel to the sky above. The majority of the cave was in its original state; dusty floor and natural rock formation but one side had a man-made steel platform with a yellow railing taking up space. It had a bank of consoles with a sophisticated communications and security system that was tied into the portable generator that stood out of sight behind one of the rocks. Lockers were located to the side of the platform along with spare armaments and equipment. But it was the centre of the cave that drew the eye and specifically the black and white helicopter that resided there.

The lamps Michael had installed lit Airwolf in a circle of white light. The silhouette of the deadly shape was flung onto the rocky walls of the cave like a twisted prehistoric drawing. Armour gleamed at them; the rotors glinted.

Dom beamed at the sight of her. 'Now if that doesn't warm your heart, I don't know what will.'

'Yeah.' Hawke agreed quietly coming to stand beside him.

'You know I think she's missed us, String.' Dom took a few steps into the circle and patted Airwolf's flank.

Hawke rolled his eyes. 'She's still only a machine, Dom.'

'Aw, don't you listen to him baby.' Dom murmured as he stroked the helicopter.

The hiss of hydraulics brought a smile to both their faces.

They changed into the lilac uniforms quickly and performed a full pre-flight check on Airwolf before they took their places.

Hawke pressed the start buttons and heard the engines fire and the rotors rhythmic thud with satisfaction. His hand gripped the stick and he felt it; that special something between him and the machine; a piece of a jigsaw clicking into place in his soul. He could swear Airwolf was as eager as he was to take to the sky.

'Dom?'

'Looking good back here, kid.'

'Then, let's go.' Hawke grasped the cyclic and took her up. They hovered in the night sky over the Lair's funnel. 'Turbos.'

'Turbos.'

They shot forward. For a long while they enjoyed the flight; the exhilaration of the speed and dark, low flying over the rocky terrain. Finally, Hawke turned them homewards.

'I'm going to miss this.' Dom said.

Hawke glanced back at him briefly confused. 'What?'

'When we finally get round to handing her back.' Dom explained with a gap-toothed smile. He gestured at the console. 'I'm going to miss being able to do this.'

'Me too.' Hawke said. 'Although by the sound of it, I don't think the Company are going to come after us for her any time soon.'

'You think Michael's right and they know where Saint John is?' Dom asked.

'Maybe.' Hawke said. 'I know one thing.'

'What?'

'He's got to be somewhere and somebody knows something.' Hawke muttered.

'It's a shame Cait's going to miss out on flying her for a while.' Dom commented.

Hawke sighed. 'Yeah but at least she's safe.'

'You really think it's necessary for her to hide away in Michael's project?'

'Yeah.' Hawke replied. 'We made it way too easy for Horn, Dom. I'm not making the same mistake twice.'

'Hmmm.' Dom shook his head and tapped an instruction into the computer. 'It's just as well Jo's back otherwise we'd be a pilot down.'

Hawke ignored the subtle hint.

Dom shifted impatiently. 'Are you going to ask her to help us with Airwolf?'

Hawke sighed. 'I don't know, Dom.'

'It wasn't her fault Marin told Horn about the baby, String.'

'I know that.' Hawke fired back. 'I'm still just worried about her connection to the Company, that's all.'

'Is it?' Dom pressed. 'Because you keep saying you got that cleared up but then you don't seem to want to let go of it.'

'OK so maybe what happened with Marin hasn't helped me trust her any.' Hawke admitted.

'Aha.'

'But,' Hawke stressed, 'I know that wasn't her fault.' He fidgeted for a moment. 'I want to believe in her, Dom, I really do.'

'Then give her a chance.' Dom said.

Hawke sighed. 'I wouldn't have thought you would have wanted to get her involved.' He pointed out. 'It's pretty dangerous.'

'I guess having Cait around has kinda altered my view. She's saved my life a few times.' Dom admitted with a laugh. 'And I'm not suggesting we have the same set up as we had with Cait. I think we should just train her like we intended with Cait; just as a back up for one of us.' He paused. 'I'm not getting any younger, kid.'

Hawke was silent for a while as he considered the other man's words. 'OK. She gets a chance.'

'That's great, String…'

'If,' Hawke interrupted, 'she wants it after hearing everything that's involved.'

Dom inclined his head. He hadn't considered his niece might refuse. 'So when do we ask her?'

'Let's wait a couple of days and see what happens with this guy Locke.' Hawke suggested. His eyes caught on the familiar rock formations ahead. 'We're approaching the Lair.'

'We're clear.' Dom confirmed.

Hawke slowly descended down the funnel and back into Airwolf's resting place. He removed his helmet and turned to the back of the cockpit.

Dom grinned back at him. 'I've missed that. You, me and our Lady.'

'Me too.'

They shared a look that encompassed a lot; the camaraderie of the flight, their bond, the love that underscored their relationship.

'Come on,' Dom said, 'we'd better get you home before Caitlin starts worrying.'

Hawke nodded and climbed out, thinking it was likely that the two of them would be worrying about each other for a while.

\---

Hawke panicked when he caught sight of Caitlin's chopper on the landing deck. She'd been working at the Airwolf project for a couple of days and wasn't supposed to be home for another couple of hours. Something must be wrong he thought as he jumped out of the chopper and rushed into the cabin to check. He calmed almost immediately at the sight of his wife. She was sat curled up on the sofa reading.

Caitlin gave a delighted smile and threw down her book to greet him with a kiss, her arms sliding around him. 'You're home early.' She said.

'So are you.' He commented.

Caitlin made a face. 'Michael's even more of a worrywart than you.'

Hawke's lips twitched. 'Sent you home did he?'

She nodded and her eyes shined with mischief. 'I yawned too many times. He said I should go to bed.' She waggled her eyebrows suggestively as her fingers played with the buttons on his shirt. She stilled hearing footsteps and voices approaching. 'You brought company?'

Hawke nodded ruefully. ''Fraid so.'

Caitlin patted his chest and smiled. 'Shame.'

Jo hesitated in the doorway seeing the couple hugging in front of her. Dom pushed her through the doorway and made for the kitchen. 'Don't pay any attention to them. They do that all the time. Now come and help me make this pasta.'

Hawke winked at the blonde pilot, his arms still locked around his wife who was smiling at her in welcome. Jo smiled back, shoved her hands in her pockets and followed her uncle. She glanced back at the couple and felt a twinge of envy at their obvious togetherness, the way they looked at each other. She saw Caitlin's hand move to her abdomen in an unconscious protective gesture of expectant mothers the world over.

'You need any help?' Caitlin called over sensing Jo's regard.

'Nah.' Dom waved her away. 'Jo and I invited ourselves to dinner, we'll cook. Why don't you two go for a walk or something? It'll be about an hour before it's on the table.'

Jo watched with amusement as Hawke led Caitlin outside and his running around to gather a blanket, book and warm drink for her before he took his cello out to play to her.

'They're very happy together aren't they?' She commented chopping the vegetables Dom had given her.

Dom paused in rolling out the pasta dough and gave a satisfied nod. 'It took them a while to realise they were perfect for each other and they've had a rough time with the kidnapping but they're solid.'

Jo rolled her blue eyes. 'That's just so unromantic, Uncle Dom.'

'Solid can be romantic.' Dom argued. 'You should ask String how he proposed.'

Jo followed his advice over dinner and there was much laughter as Dom recounted the story of his skywriting Hawke's proposal over the cabin on Christmas morning.

Hawke sat back in his chair, one hand over his wife's on the table top, the other holding his glass of wine.

Jo swallowed a gulp of wine and tried not to feel too envious. Her last romance with Marin had ended disastrously when she'd discovered that he'd used her to spy on the Airwolf team. She felt her stomach tighten at the memory. She'd accidentally overheard the conversation between her uncle, Hawke and Caitlin in the office. She'd been responsible for Marin knowing about the baby…and he had used that information to help an evil man orchestrate an event that had almost killed Caitlin and Hawke. It was no wonder they wouldn't let her near Airwolf.

Another twinge of jealousy bit at her gut. She had only two experiences of flying in the helicopter and both had been amazing; she was more than a little regretful that they were unlikely to be repeated. She had made it even more unlikely, she mused, by keeping her involvement with the Company a secret from them. She would never spy on Dom, he was a second father to her, and Hawke was like the brother she had never had; she couldn't believe that they had even thought for a moment she would betray them. She hadn't even been a full-fledged spy, she grumbled to herself, just a translator. She sighed inwardly. She guessed she could understand why they were so wary; Airwolf was Hawke's only means of finding Saint John and if he ever lost that…

'Penny for them?' Caitlin asked amused at the far-away look in the other woman's eyes.

Jo jumped as though startled. 'Sorry,' she said apologetically, 'I was miles away.'

Caitlin nodded. 'I was asking if you've thought about where you want to live yet?'

'I was thinking somewhere by the beach.' Jo said. 'But I was checking out the prices and I'm not sure…'

'You can stay at my place as long as you like.' Dom said kindly patting her hand.

'I know, Uncle Dom.' Jo said with a smile.

Caitlin got to her feet and began clearing the plates. She waved Jo back into her seat. 'I've got this.'

'We've got this.' Hawke corrected her and rose to help.

They cleared away and brought out the coffee.

Jo watched as Caitlin nudged Hawke surreptitiously as she set the coffee pot down. Hawke shot his wife a look which she returned. It was like watching a silent conversation, Jo thought. She looked across at her uncle who studiously avoided her gaze.

Hawke cleared his throat. 'Jo…'

Dom's niece looked at him questioningly.

'We were wondering,' Hawke began, 'that is we were thinking…'

'It's a bit difficult to explain.' Dom jumped in.

'Would you like to join the Airwolf crew?' Caitlin asked bluntly.

'Or maybe not that difficult.' Dom murmured.

'On a trial basis.' Hawke added shooting Caitlin another look. She simply winked back at her husband.

Jo looked at the expectant faces around the table aware of how loudly her heart was pounding. 'Is this a joke?'

'No joke.' Hawke confirmed. He wrapped his hands around the cup of coffee he held. 'Caitlin's off the team because of the baby and whilst Dom and I can handle most of the missions ourselves…'

'It doesn't hurt to have a little back-up, huh?' Dom added.

'So…'

'So, you'd be that back-up.' Hawke said. 'If it works out.'

Jo regarded him seriously. That was the second time he'd qualified her inclusion in the team. 'How will it work out if you don't trust me?'

Hawke held Jo's slightly hurt gaze. 'Trust needs to be earned, Jo. We're not kids anymore and Airwolf…Airwolf is a hell of a responsibility.' He paused. 'I'm willing to give you a chance, if you're willing to take it.' His eyebrow quirked upwards. 'You can use it to lay all my worries to rest.'

Jo heard the sincerity in his voice and she set her cup down carefully. The opportunity was too good to miss. 'OK. I will.'

'Great.' Dom rubbed his hands together gleefully and beamed at his niece. 'This is great.'

Caitlin smiled. 'Are you sure you're ready to fly with these guys? They can be a bit of handful.'

'I can handle it.' Jo said confidently and picked up her coffee. 'So when do we start?'

'First thing in the morning.' Hawke said with a smile. 'We'll head out to the Lair at first light.'

The sun was still low on the horizon when the four of them entered the Lair. Airwolf was stood in a shaft of early morning light; it glinted off her rotors and made the black armour gleam dully. Her windows were opaque giving her a deadly and eerie look. Dom rubbed a speck of dust from the black armour and polished her nose with his sleeve.

Jo's eyes widened at the sight of the helicopter in front of her. She shook her head. 'Wow. She just gets more incredible every time I see her.' She made a slow circle around the bird and ran a hand over Airwolf's nose. She looked back at the three other pilots who were smiling at her reaction. Jo tried to gather her dignity. 'She's…she's…'

Caitlin gave her a reassuring smile. 'She takes your breath away, doesn't she?'

'She's amazing.' Jo said.

'So here's the first lesson,' Hawke said, 'her top speed without the safety controls is almost mach two.' He folded his arms and leaned back on the yellow rail of the console area.

'I know this…' Jo began before she subsided at the look in Hawke's eyes.

'She has fourteen weapons, several surveillance systems with stealth and whisper capability.' Caitlin added.

'A black battleship with rotors.' Hawke commented dryly and Caitlin smiled. It had been her description for Airwolf after her first encounter with the helicopter.

'You see why the Company are keen to get their hands on her?' Dom asked and Jo nodded.

'In the wrong hands…' She murmured.

'So,' Hawke gestured at the Lady, 'we probably should warn you it can get dangerous.'

'And you have to keep this all secret. The Lair, Airwolf, your involvement.' Dom added lining up with Hawke and Caitlin in front of his niece.

'It's a bit like being a superhero.' Caitlin commented with a wry smile. 'You save the world but can't brag about it to anyone.'

'You still interested?' Hawke asked.

Jo looked at their serious faces and then back to Airwolf. She grinned. 'Are you kidding? Of course, I'm still interested.'

Dom gave a delighted laugh and gave her a bear hug. Hawke and Caitlin watched with amusement.

'OK.' Hawke calmed the celebratory spirit. 'Dom and Cait are going to teach you how to run the engineering console and how to fly her.'

'When's my first lesson?' Jo asked excitedly.

'How about right now?' Dom asked with a gap-toothed smile.

Hawke and Caitlin stayed on the ground as Dom took Airwolf up with Jo. They watched the machine disappear from the Lair.

'You forget how beautiful she is from the ground.' Hawke commented.

'You could have gone up with them.' Caitlin brushed his fringe out of his blue eyes.

He pulled her into a hug. 'What? And miss spending time with my wife?' He kissed her smile.

\---

A week later, Hawke was still waiting for the Company to make contact with him. He figured Locke's intention was to unnerve him by keeping him hanging so he tried to ignore his rising impatience. If Locke wanted to play games, Hawke thought angrily, let him. He slammed the door on the Santini chopper shut and nodded at Jo to take them up.

He pushed his brooding about the situation away and glanced across at Jo. She was watching her instruments intently, making adjustments before they started to test whatever the hell it was they were testing.

'How are the lessons going?' Hawke asked referring to her training in Airwolf. Either Dom or Caitlin had taken her up every day since she'd signed on.

Jo smiled at him. 'Great.' She adjusted their course. 'Caitlin's a good teacher.'

'Dom'll be thrilled to hear that.' Hawke said dryly.

'And Uncle Dom.' Jo said smiling wider. 'I guess it's just Caitlin's kinda been where I am. She wasn't a combat pilot when she started in Airwolf either.'

'Yeah.' Hawke agreed.

'You know when we were kids, I thought Saint John would get married, settle down,' Jo admitted, 'but you? I never had you pegged for that.'

Hawke gave a small laugh. 'Neither did I.'

'It suits you.' Jo said. 'Caitlin suits you.'

'Yeah.' Hawke smiled.

She switched on the system they were testing.

'What is this thing anyway?' Hawke said gesturing at the tangle of wires and equipment in the cockpit.

'A wind drift auto-compensator.'

'A wind drift auto-compensator?' Hawke questioned trying to get his mouth around the words.

'Yeah. It's wired into the RPM governor. Allows for hands off hovering in really erratic wind conditions. It's great in air-sea rescue.'

'Well, if it works, I'm impressed.' Hawke said.

'I just hope the world market shares that opinion.' Jo pursed her lips. 'Let's she how she handles some high speed manoeuvres.'

Hawke caught as his breath nervously as Jo climbed steeply and then dived. He relaxed recognising her competence and gave her an admiring glance. Jo looped them back toward the airfield.

'You know, kid, you're one hell of a pilot.' Hawke commented as they walked into the hangar.

'Uncle Dom's one hell of a teacher.' Jo said.

Hawke looked back out to where Dom was talking with a customer over by the new chopper he'd bought. The older man had nagged him about his hair again that morning. 'He's kinda like an old mother hen.' He muttered.

'Hmmm-hmmm,' Jo said trying hard not to laugh.

'How about some coffee, huh?' Hawke asked.

'I'll join you in a minute. I'm just going to get the unit out.' Jo turned and raced back to the chopper. She had just started removing the connections when an envelope in the back caught her attention and she picked it up curiously. It was addressed to Hawke. She finished taking out the prototype compensator and took it, and the envelope, back into the hangar. She handed the envelope to Hawke who exchanged it for a mug of coffee.

'What's this?' Hawke said turning it over in his hands.

'Hey, anymore coffee in that pot?' Dom said walking into the office to join them, rubbing his hands together. 'Do you believe the weather out there? Jeez but it's cold for the time of year.' He picked up a mug and gestured at the envelope Hawke was opening. 'What have you got there?'

'I don't know.' Hawke opened it and withdrew a note and a tape. He stilled suddenly at the writing on the note.

'What is it?' Dom asked worriedly.

Hawke handed him the note and went to get a tape recorder.

Jo read the note over her uncle's shoulder. 'Saint John is alive.'

Hawke slapped the tape into the compartment and pressed the play button.

'String…D I A arraign…Storm Season…Blackjack.' It ended with static noise.

'That's Saint John.' Hawke was certain.

'Aw, now String,' Dom said warningly, 'that could be anyone. That tape is all garbled.' He gestured at the tape recorder. 'You can hardly make out any of the words.' He sighed seeing the militant look in Hawke's eyes, the one he got when he was certain of something to do with Saint John despite the evidence in front of him.

'It's my brother.' Hawke insisted. He plucked the tape back out of the machine. 'I'm going to head over to the FIRM…Company…whatever. Get Jake to clean it up.'

'That's a good idea, String.' Dom paused. 'What about that Locke guy?'

'If he shows up, I'll handle it.' Hawke said. He stuffed the note back into the envelope with the tape and walked out without another word.

Dom raised his eyes heavenward, prayed for patience.

'Is he always like that about Saint John?' Jo asked concerned.

'Not always.' Dom gave a rueful smile. 'Most of the time he's much worse.' He patted her hand and went back out to greet another customer, leaving Jo standing looking after him with a stunned expression.

It didn't take Hawke long to make the journey to the FIRM's old headquarters. He could see evidence of the merger in the changing posters and notices around the building; the new faces mixed in with the old. He headed straight for the labs and sought out Jake MacIntosh. The other man was eager to help him and ushered him quickly into the sound technician room.

'I've put it through the best equalisers and noise reducers money can buy. That's as good as it's going to get. Jake said and returned to his seat.

Hawke gestured. 'Start it again.'

'String, D…I...A…arraign…the Storm Season…Blackjack…' The tape cut out.

'That's my brother. That's Saint John.' Hawke stated. There was no doubt in his mind. He heard someone behind them and turned just as an African-American man with short black hair and a neat trim black moustache came into the room and reached across to stop the recording.

'I'll take over from here, Jake.' The new visitor said firmly.

'What the hell is this?' Hawke asked.

'It's called following orders.' The man put the tape into the envelope.

Hawke caught sight of the id badge; Jason Locke. This was Michael's replacement? He lurched out of his chair and grabbed the man's lapel. He just caught himself from revealing what he knew and changed what he'd been about to say to cover his knowledge of Michael's reassignment. 'You're not going anywhere until I talk to Archangel.' Hawke demanded.

'All you're seeing is me and you're not going to see much of that if I don't feel some space between us quick.' Locke met Hawke's furious gaze with an even determined stare.

'I want some answers, partner, and I want them now.' Hawke said keeping hold of Locke. The Company knew where his brother was; it was the only explanation. 'Where is Saint John?'

'I can't hear a word you're saying.' Locke shook himself free and went to leave with the tape.

Hawke gave into his temper and slammed Locke into the door, his arm at his throat. 'Something stinks here. If you didn't have orders from the Company, why are you seizing that stuff?'

A man rushed Hawke from the door and grabbed his arms before he could react, swinging him around. A second security guy was lining up to hit Hawke; Locke intervened before punches were thrown.

'All right, fellas. Take it easy. He's my problem.' The guards let Hawke go and Locke held his gaze for a moment. 'Come with me.' He turned and started walking away without waiting. Hawke had no option but to follow him.

Locke's office was substantially smaller than the one Michael had occupied but it looked like Locke was an industrious man. There were documents out on the desk, an open briefcase. Hawke paid little attention to the room and sat in the chair waiting for Locke to speak. He could tell his own refusal to talk was beginning to irritate the other man.

'Listen, Hawke,' Locke walked round and perched on his desk, 'Archangel has been stationed somewhere in the Far East. I've taken over your file.'

'Real nice of him to tell me about it.' Hawke murmured and decided he'd better move the conversation on before he laughed out loud. 'OK, spill it. What's going on?'

'I really am sorry what happened with your brother.' Locke said. 'But you know the scene here; they don't tell me, I don't tell you.'

Hawke leaped up and grabbed the envelope from Locke's hands. He pointed at it. 'This says right here that my brother's still alive.'

Locke grabbed it back. 'A scribbled note and a tape so scrambled this could be my mother.' He chucked the envelope on the table. 'It adds up to squat and you know it.' He glanced away before looking back at Hawke. 'You know this isn't my idea of a good time either but according to orders you're my pain in the butt and I'm yours so…you'd better sit tight. I'll access our files on Saint John and verify what I'm saying.' His dark eyes were filled with sincerity; Hawke believed that Locke believed what he was saying. 'In the meantime,' Locke continued, 'be patient.'

Hawke's blue eyes iced over. Hadn't he been patient enough? He leaned forward into Locke's face. 'I have.' He bit out. He left before his temper got the better of him again. He went back to the airfield to collect Dom and flew them out to the cabin.

'I called Caitlin.' Hawke said. 'She's bringing Michael.'

'Do you think we should have invited Jo?' Dom asked. 'She is part of this now.'

Hawke sighed. 'Let's just keep it amongst us for now.' He was pleased when Dom accepted the answer. It wasn't too much longer before they were landing beside the chopper Caitlin was using every day.

Caitlin walked out to greet Hawke leaving Michael on the porch and without saying a word just slipped her arms around her husband and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back taking a moment to allow her comfort to seep into him before he released her.

Her hand swept through his hair and her eyes scanned his worriedly. 'You OK?'

Hawke dropped a kiss on her lips. 'I am now.' It was true; the anger that had been festering in his gut since his meeting with Locke had lessened and he was filled instead with cold, calm determination. 'Let's get inside.'

Within minutes the four of them were sat with fresh coffee in front of the hearth. Hawke finished updating Michael.

'So Locke has the tape?' Michael asked smoothing his moustache.

'Yeah.' Hawke was annoyed that he hadn't thought to grab the envelope on his way out; he'd just been so furious.

'Do you remember what was on it?' Caitlin asked.

'Saint John indicated in code that he needed an extraction. Then he mentioned the words Storm Season and then the word Blackjack, I think.' The whole tape was imprinted on Hawke's brain; he wouldn't forget the content any time soon.

'Storm Season.' Michael repeated and stood up to pace trying to remember where he'd heard the phrase. 'Storm Season.' He stopped. 'A couple of years ago, the FIRM picked up on a Company operation in Asia called Storm Season. I can't remember much about it but it was a small team of deep cover operatives working inside Communist countries to support local insurgencies.' He pointed at Hawke. 'Exactly the kind of work we think your brother was involved with.'

'How about the word Blackjack does that ring any bells?' Hawke asked rocking back on his heels.

'No.' Michael shook his head. 'But I'll get Marella to check.' He hesitated. 'You know Locke could be doing the same thing.'

Hawke's eyes hardened. 'That guy has no intention of helping me.' He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and gestured. 'He doesn't get it yet.'

'Get what?' Caitlin asked.

'That the Company's not quite the stand-up organisation he thinks it is.' Hawke frowned. 'He was apologetic about it but he's following orders and I think his orders on the tape are to quietly forget it.'

'You know I don't get it.' Dom said. 'If Saint John was with the Company, wouldn't they want to find him?'

Michael shrugged. 'They may have written him off. Operatives, particularly those in situations like Saint John, are often told not to expect a rescue if they get caught. That way the agency has deniability.'

'Great people you work for Michael.' Dom muttered.

'Hawke, how did you get this information?' Michael asked ignoring Dom's comment.

'It was left in a chopper at the airfield.' Hawke said. 'It's odd too, because I only had my back turned for maybe a minute.' He looked over at Michael. 'What are you thinking?'

'Two things.' Michael stroked his tie. 'Firstly, if you guys have someone sneaking around you need to be careful and secondly, if Saint John is captured, if he is somewhere where the Company feel it's too risky to extract him, how has he managed to get the tape and the note out? And if it were a friend delivering the information why sneak around the airfield?'

'You think we're being led into a trap.' Caitlin concluded.

'I do.' Michael said reluctantly.

'It doesn't matter, Michael.' Hawke said. 'Even if Saint John is being used as bait to trap me…'

'Then you'll go in anyway, I know.' Michael sighed. ''Well, we have a few clues to go on. I can see what else I can pull up on Storm Season as well as the word Blackjack.'

'Thanks, Michael.' Hawke said sincerely. He had a whole new appreciation for the spy.

'I'll give you a lift back, Michael.' Dom said getting to his feet. He gave Hawke a hug. 'I'll catch up with you in the morning, huh?'

'Yeah, Dom.' Hawke squeezed the other man's shoulder for an instant before letting him go.

Hawke sat down beside Caitlin on the sofa. His hand slipped over the one she had over her belly and their child. They sat for a long while holding each other.

'What are you thinking?' Caitlin asked seeing the fixed look in her husband's eyes that indicated he was planning something.

Hawke glanced at her. 'I'm thinking that even if this turns out to be a dead end, I'm not flying Airwolf missions for the Company.'

She raised an eyebrow questioningly. 'Locke bothered you.' She concluded.

'He's no Michael.' Hawke commented.

The anger was still gilding his words. Caitlin repressed the smile. 'You haven't given him much of a chance to prove otherwise.'

His eyes shot to hers.

'All I'm saying,' she added hastily, 'is that you and Michael had your run-ins when you guys first started working together and look at you now? The same thing could happen with Locke.'

'Maybe.' Hawke allowed. He cuddled her closer. 'Maybe I don't want to put the work in with Locke.'

'If you ground Airwolf, Jo's going to be disappointed.' Caitlin noted. 'She's looking forward to being involved.'

'Maybe that's for the best too.'

'You still don't trust her?' Caitlin was surprised; she'd thought he'd gotten past his mistrust.

'I don't know.' Hawke sighed. 'When we were kids and growing up, Jo was like a little sister to Saint John and me. I would have trusted her with anything back then but her involvement with the Company just doesn't sit right with me especially with what they just did.'

'I think she's on the level.' Caitlin said. 'I think she was just looking for a reason to come home and stay a while to re-establish all her old ties to you and Dom. I get the impression you're the only real family she's known and I think she's more than a little lonely.'

'You could be right.' Hawke admitted feeling more than a little guilt at his attitude towards Jo; they had been family. 'I should ease up on her, huh?'

'It's a thought.' Caitlin patted his hand. 'I'll start dinner.'

The next morning, his conversation with Caitlin prompted him to gather Jo, along with Dom, into the Santini Air office the next morning and bring her up to date; everything from Locke's attitude to their asking for help from an old friend; Michael's name wasn't mentioned explicitly as Hawke wanted to help the other man keep his cover.

'This Locke guy sounds like a stick in the mud.' Jo commented. She folded her arms and sighed. 'The Company prefers them that way; follow orders and don't ask questions.'

'That's Locke.' Hawke said. 'Least from where I was standing.'

'So we wait for your friend to get back to you?' Jo asked.

Hawke nodded.

Jo smiled joyfully. 'Saint John alive…it's just so amazing.'

Hawke and Dom smiled back.

'Well, I guess I'd better do some work whilst we're waiting.' Jo headed out to the hangar leaving the two men alone in the office.

'That was a nice thing you did.'

Dom's praise brought some colour to Hawke's cheeks.

'I kinda got the feeling yesterday you still didn't trust her with it all.' Dom admitted.

'I didn't.' Hawke folded his arms and looked back at the man who was a surrogate father to him. He responded to the unasked question in his eyes. 'Cait reminded me she was family.'

Dom smiled. 'I knew there was a reason why I liked her.'

Hawke returned the smile. 'If we get Saint John back…'

'The whole family will be together, huh?' Dom raised his mug. 'From your mouth to God's ear. Lord it'll be good having all you kids back.'

'You know I don't think I've appreciated enough that you've given us all…given me a place to come back to, Dom.' Hawke commented.

Dom shrugged. 'Where am I going to go?'

The two of them looked at each other with fond amusement secure in the unshakeable bond of love and trust between them.

Dom cleared his throat. It was all getting a little too mushy for the time of day and lack of alcohol. 'Well, we should get back to work too, huh?' He gestured. 'We're not going to earn money sitting here gossiping.'

Hawke started to follow him out when the phone rang. 'I've got it.' He said. Dom nodded and closed the office door leaving Hawke alone.

Hawke sat on the corner of the desk and picked up. 'Santini Air.'

'Hawke, it's me.' Caitlin's voice had him smiling. 'I'm here with Michael and Marella. Hold on, we're going to put you on speaker phone.'

An instant later, Hawke acknowledged Michael's and Marella's greetings.

'We have some information for you Hawke.' Michael's excitement transmitted clearly down the phone line. 'There wasn't that much more information we could pick up on Storm Season, effectively we only just verified what I told you last night but Blackjack was a different matter.'

'Blackjack is a nickname, Hawke,' Caitlin said, 'for a mercenary called Buchard. The FIRM was tracking him for illegal arms sales.'

'There was evidence that Buchard was on the Company's payroll until last year, using his legitimate activities for the agency to cover his more criminal underside.' Marella chimed in. 'The Company was either unaware of what he was doing or turning a blind eye.'

'Hawke, his last mission for the Company was in Cambodia last July.' Michael added. 'He was meant to rescue two operatives captured by the Khmer Rouge.'

'Really?' Hawke felt his heart pound in his ears. 'That's sounds real familiar, Michael.' Hawke and Dom had gone to Cambodia only a couple of months before to search for Saint John who they had believed was a prisoner of the Khmer Rouge.

'Didn't you and Dom uncover evidence of a rescue attempt when you went to Cambodia looking for Saint John?' Caitlin asked.

'Yeah.' Hawke could feel the hope building inside of him and ruthlessly stamped down on it to think his way through the information.

'Right.' Michael agreed. 'Unfortunately, Buchard's mission was considered a failure and the Company cut him loose or he left immediately, it's a little unclear.'

Hawke mulled over what they knew. 'Saint John must have been in Cambodia on this Storm Season thing and gotten captured. The Company hired Buchard for the rescue attempt but he grabbed Saint John for himself and told them the mission had failed rather than giving him back.' His eyes went hard as ice. 'Buchard wants Airwolf so he can sell her. It would give him a huge payday.'

'I think you've nailed it.' Michael said. 'Given the timescales, I think Buchard must have thought your brother knew about Airwolf. He's probably been keeping him hostage and trying to get him to talk.'

'Only now Buchard's realised that either Saint John doesn't know anything or that he can just use him instead to get to Airwolf through me.' Hawke sighed and tried not to feel guilty. 'Do we know where Buchard is?'

'The last intelligence gathered is that he was operating from a camp in the Burma Highlands.' Michael cleared his throat. 'Hawke, the FIRM's tracking of Buchard was stopped when the Company took over.'

'They know he has him.' Hawke concluded furiously.

'I think they suspect Buchard has him.' Michael admitted. 'It's the only thing that makes sense on the information blackout.'

'We still don't have full access to their computer but we're pretty certain the information on your brother would be missing anyway,' Marella said, 'as we've said before that way they have deniability over finding him and can still use you for Airwolf missions.'

'Like hell.' Hawke snapped. 'I have half a mind to march over there and knock Locke's lights out.'

'He probably doesn't know, Hawke.' Michael replied. 'If they keep him out of the loop he's not going to be able to tell you anything they don't want you to know.'

Hawke took a deep breath and focused on getting his brother home; he'd deal with the Company later. 'The Burma Highlands, right? Any specific area?'

'Afraid not.' Michael said. 'It's a lot of ground to cover but Airwolf should be able to handle it.'

'She will.' Hawke agreed. 'Cait, can you get some supplies together? I'll round up Dom and meet you out at the Lair in about an hour.'

'Will do.' Caitlin said. 'I'll see you then.'

'Good luck, Hawke.' Michael said.

'Thanks, Michael.' Hawke paused. 'For everything.' He hung up before the other man could reply and headed out the office.

He caught sight of Jo waving at a helicopter outside the hangar; Dom was waving back.

'Where's Dom going?' Hawke asked her anxiously.

'He's on a short cargo run up the coast.' Jo reminded him.

Hawke almost swore; he'd forgotten about that. 'I need to talk to him.' He muttered and started towards the helicopter intending to stop Dom leaving.

It exploded in front of him in a ball of fire and smoke.

Hawke opened his eyes slowly. He felt groggy like he'd been floored by a killer punch. He was on the ground, he realised with surprise, the concrete hard on his back. Someone was screaming. What had happened? An explosion…the helicopter…Dom! He put the pieces together disjointedly. He had to get to Dom, had to see if he was OK. He tried to move and pain seared through him, stole his breath and darkened his vision. He cried out in agony and his mind shut down, protecting him. He gratefully accepted oblivion.

\---

Caitlin sneaked a look at the grief-stricken woman slumped on the sofas at the other end of the corridor. Jo looked devastated; her face a blank, tear-stained canvas of shock. Caitlin dashed her own tears away; Jo had been through the nightmare of the actual explosion whereas her nightmare had begun when Michael had come to the Lair and broken the news to her; that there had been an explosion at Santini Air, that Dom had been declared dead on the scene. He hadn't gone into details and she tried hard not to imagine the explosion. She couldn't believe the gruff, jovial older man was gone, that she would never see his gap-toothed smile again or be enveloped in one of his bear hugs; it didn't seem real. She definitely couldn't begin to comprehend how the loss would affect Hawke. Hawke…her thoughts turned to her husband.

Michael had been able to find out that Hawke had been rushed into emergency still unconscious; that his forearms and hands were burned from an instinctive reaction of throwing up his hands in front of his face when the explosion had happened. He had lost a lot of blood from deep lacerations across his lower legs and they were worried about damage to his spine. Hawke had to make it, Caitlin thought furiously, he had to. She couldn't lose him. Tears flooded her eyes blurring the sight of Jo. She desperately wanted to comfort the other woman, for them to share their grief and worry but…what had happened meant that she needed to be careful.

If the explosion hadn't been an accident, if someone was targeting the Airwolf crew…Caitlin was deeply aware that she had more to protect than just herself. Her hands curved around her belly. Marella gently touched her arm and pulled her away. She followed the dark haired woman down the hall and into a small deserted alcove where Michael was waiting.

'We've found Hawke.' Michael told her immediately. 'He's in a recovery room down the hall.'

'Thank God.' Caitlin breathed out sharply. Her anxious eyes held Michael's. 'Is he…?' She couldn't complete the sentence, couldn't contemplate what she would do if the answer to the question was bad news.

'I managed to sneak a look at his chart.' Marella's comment had Caitlin turning to her and she belatedly realised that the agent's white dress was a nurse's uniform. Marella put a hand comfortingly over Caitlin's twisting fingers. 'He's OK. They've stemmed the worst of the damage.'

'But?'

'But he's in a great deal of pain from his injuries, they're concerned about spinal damage and his oxygen levels are erratic.' Marella said gently. 'He's going to have to fight to come through this.'

Caitlin's eyes filled with tears and Michael steadied her as she staggered a little with the news.

'Easy.' Michael said. 'Do you need to sit down?' Her pale, drawn face concerned him.

Caitlin shook her head. 'I need to see him. I need to see my husband.'

'Locke's posted a guard with instructions that no-one is to be let inside the room. It's a protective measure. He's obviously suspicious about the explosion too.' Michael sighed. 'He doesn't know about you and in the circumstances, I'd like to keep it that way. We're going to have to find a way around the guard.'

'There's an adjoining room. It's empty. You and Caitlin could sneak in through there.' Marella said. 'I'll distract the guard at the door. You'll have to be pretty quiet.'

'Sounds like a plan.' Caitlin said shakily.

'OK. Let's do it.' Michael said.

Marella walked over to the guard and started a conversation in a flirty tone Caitlin had never heard her use before. Michael and she slipped into the adjoining room. She held onto Michael's hand as he led her through the connecting door to Hawke.

The sight of her husband brought fresh tears to her eyes and she let go of Michael to hurry over to Hawke's bedside. He was attached to a number of tubes and wires. Tubes in his nostrils supplied him with oxygen, a drip with painkillers and antibiotics, a heart monitor kept track of the steady rhythm. His hands and forearms were bandaged heavily and a cage in the bed kept the covers from his injuries on his lower legs and feet.

'Hawke?' She whispered quietly but insistently. One hand pressed against his chest, over his heart and the reassuring beat there, the other buried into his hair as she leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. 'String, wake up.' Caitlin pleaded. 'You have to wake up for me.' Her fingers stroked over his face. 'Please wake up. I need you.'

Hawke felt like he was swimming in treacle. A thought would come to him and then drift away again. The darkness was seductive. He could so easily just let go of everything, drift away like his thoughts into nothingness. A voice teased at the edge of the void. Caitlin. Hawke recognised her immediately, recognised the pain and panic in her tone. He needed to see her, to make sure she was alright. He reached for consciousness, battling the drugs and instinct to remain in oblivion. Sensations started to come back to him.

Pain. So much pain.

He almost retreated but Caitlin's voice pulled at him and he made out the words; she needed him. He fastened onto that and ignored everything else. It hurt to open his eyes and he blinked at the harsh light before he focused on his wife's tearful face.

'Cait?' His voice was hoarse, thin.

'I'm here.' She smoothed his hair out of his eyes. She read his intention to reach for her. 'Don't move. I'm right here.' She kissed him and a tear fell on his cheek. She wiped it away.

Hawke tried to gather his wits. 'What…happened?'

'There was a helicopter explosion at Santini Air.' She said gently.

The memory raced back to him of fire and heat, of being knocked off his feet and flying through the air, of Dom…

'Dom?' His eyes searched hers hopefully and dulled with sorrow as she shook her head. He'd lost Dom. Hawke fought against the grief. Someone had come after them and he had to focus on protecting what he had left.

'You have to…leave me.' Hawke told her and wished he could raise his hands to hold her.

'I'm not leaving you.' Caitlin shook her head and more tears ran down her pale face. 'I can't.'

'You…have to.' He gasped against a sharp shaft of pain and fought the impending blackness. Her hand on his cheek steadied him. 'You and…the baby. You have to be…safe. That means…right now…away from me. Please.'

'How can I leave you?' Caitlin's fingers were trembling.

'Lost Dom…can't lose you. Not after…Horn…can't lose you.' Hawke knew he was running out of time; the pain was threatening to drag him back into unconsciousness. 'Please.'

'Hawke, listen to me.' Caitlin framed his face and held his pained blue eyes with hers. 'Don't you dare die on me! You fight this, you understand. I need you. Our baby needs you. Promise me. Promise me you'll come home to me.'

'I…promise.' Hawke blinked against tears in his own eyes. 'I promise to…to come home to you. Love…you.'

'I love you.' Caitlin kissed him gently, tears falling as he responded, his lips clinging to hers. She wiped the wetness from his face. 'Remember you promised me.' She watched as his eyes closed and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Michael laid a hand on her shoulder. He suppressed the emotions crowding at him. 'We'd better leave.' He said gruffly.

Caitlin dropped another kiss on Hawke's lips. She was crying helplessly now. 'Michael, I can't leave him.'

'You have to.' Michael put his arm around her and drew her back from the bed. He remembered his own promise to Hawke spoken only days before at the cabin; to protect Caitlin. He wouldn't let Hawke down. 'He's right. It's not safe for you and the baby here.' He hugged her gently. He handed her a fresh white linen handkerchief. 'Come on.'

Caitlin kept her eyes on Hawke until the door closed on him and they were back in the adjoining recover room. She wiped her face and tried to gather her strength. 'Michael, I have to see Jo.' She saw the argument forming in his eye. 'She's family.' She insisted.

'Let's meet up with Marella and see if we can find a way.' Michael assured her. They walked back out of the room, ostensibly ignoring the dark-haired woman flirting with the guard at Hawke's door.

A moment later, Marella met them in the alcove. Her dark eyes met Michael's worriedly at Caitlin's fragile appearance. 'We should get you home.'

'Soon.' Caitlin gestured down the corridor. 'I need to speak with Jo Santini.'

'Go into the ladies.' Marella suggested. 'I'll bring her to you.'

'I'll keep watch.' Michael said.

Caitlin nodded and she headed for the ladies toilets.

'We should get her home to bed and call Doctor Peters.' Marella said.

'As soon as we've done this.' Michael agreed. 'We need to impress the need to keep Caitlin safe on Jo Santini.'

Marella nodded and headed down the corridor. She stopped in front of the tearful blonde pilot and cleared her throat. 'Ms Santini?'

'Yes.' Jo leapt to her feet. She had waiting for hours for news. Her uncle had been declared dead at the scene and although she'd only caught a glimpse of what had been left of his body, the thought alone was enough to start the bile rising in her throat. She swallowed hard against another wave of nausea. What was worse was they had refused to tell her anything about Hawke. She had tried to call Caitlin but hadn't been able to contact the other woman. The sight of the Hawaiian woman in front of her settled her. She recognised the woman as someone Hawke had dealt with in the FIRM. 'Is there news of Stringfellow Hawke?'

'If you'd like to follow me.' Marella invited her with a wave at the corridor and Jo nodded eagerly.

Marella kept Jo on the right side of her where the toilet door would be and when they were directly opposite, simply pushed the other woman into the bathrooms.

Jo spun round angrily. 'Hey, what the hell is this?'

'Jo?'

Caitlin's voice had her spinning back into the brightly lit bathroom and she hurried over and into the redhead's outstretched arms. Marella leaned back on the door in case Michael wasn't able to fend off any visitors.

Caitlin allowed herself to cry again with Jo. The two women held onto one another tightly with shared sorrow.

Caitlin pulled away slightly and took a deep breath.

Jo sniffed and jumped in before she could say anything. 'I've tried calling you…'

'I know.' Caitlin took a step back and folded her arms over her stomach. 'I'm so sorry for leaving you to deal with this on your own but I have to be cautious. If someone's targeted us…' She bit her lip.

Jo frowned. 'You don't think the explosion was an accident?'

'I don't know.' Caitlin met Jo's eyes beseechingly. 'But until I find out I can't take any chances; I have to consider the baby.'

Jo nodded slowly. 'Of course.' She sighed. 'They won't tell me anything about String's condition…'

'I've seen him.' Caitlin said simply.

Jo blinked in surprise. Caitlin was more resourceful than she realised. She pushed the thought away and concentrated on the important thing. 'How is he?'

'He's not good.' Caitlin's eyes filled with tears again. 'He's in a lot of pain. He spoke with me a little.'

'That's a good sign.' Jo tried to look at the positive.

Caitlin rubbed at her eyes and pinned the blonde woman with a direct stare. 'He needs someone with him to keep him fighting and that can't be me. He needs me to be safe and if I'm here…'

'I'll stay.' Jo said immediately. She could see the tremendous toll Caitlin was paying already for the decision to stay away from her husband.

'If I wasn't pregnant…' Caitlin began.

'You don't have to explain.' Jo took her hand. 'I understand.'

'Jo, you can't reveal my presence to anyone.' Caitlin said apologetically. 'You're going to have to do a lot of this alone.'

Jo scanned Caitlin, noting the white tense lines under the freckles, the barely leashed grief, pain and worry. This was her opportunity to make amends for her mistake with Marin…she took a deep breath. 'Don't worry about me. You just take care of yourself and that baby. I'll handle everything.'

Caitlin nodded and hugged her. 'I'll be staying with friends but I'll be in touch.'

Jo hugged her back.

Marella gently pulled Caitlin away from the embrace. 'We should leave.'

The next day, Marella stood in Michael's kitchen and made coffee, wondering at the helplessness that seeped through her. She threw the spoon into the sink and took a gulp of her drink before handing a second mug to Michael. They needed the caffeine. It had been a long night for both of them. They'd taken turns looking in on Caitlin after a worrying visit from Doctor Peters. The medic had taken one look at Caitlin and ordered her to bed. She'd administered a mild sedative and told them to bring Caitlin to the clinic immediately if there was any cramping or spotting. Her fear that their pregnant friend was on the verge of a miscarriage had been evident.

'Angelina get away to school OK?' Marella asked. Michael's daughter was the centre of his universe since he had rescued her from Russia the year before.

Michael nodded. 'Although I had to convince her that Caitlin would be fine without her watching over her.'

'How is Caitlin?' Marella asked.

'Sleeping.' Michael said. He had just been up to check on her.

Marella sighed. 'If she loses the baby…'

'We just have to make sure that doesn't happen.' Michael said leaning on the breakfast island. He held his hand out and Marella allowed him to pull her to his side and tuck her under one arm. They both needed the comfort.

'It's not going to be easy, Michael.' She sighed.

'What do you mean?' Michael stiffened imperceptibly. He forgot Marella had a medical degree at times.

'Caitlin's not had the easiest pregnancy; the morning sickness and anaemia. They've put quite a stress on her body. Add in everything she's been through with Horn kidnapping her…it's a miracle she hasn't miscarried already.'

'It looks like the baby's inherited its parents' tenacity for survival.' Michael commented wryly before sobering under Marella's chiding expression. 'She needs to be with Hawke.'

'And that's the one thing we can't give her.' Marella set her mug down and tried to blink back the tears that sprang to her eyes.

'Hey.' Michael clasped her closer to him. 'It wasn't that long ago we were looking after Hawke thinking Caitlin was dead. We got through that. We'll get through this.'

Marella nodded. 'I called Jo Santini earlier at the airfield. Dom's funeral is the day after tomorrow. She says she can't get into see Hawke but she's trying. Is there any way we could help her?'

'Locke's following protocol. Jo just needs to insist on her right to be there.' Michael sighed. 'We can't tell Caitlin. She'll want to go back to the hospital if she thinks Hawke is alone.'

'He doesn't have to be. I'll go back. I think I established a rapport with the guard and he thinks I'm a nurse. I'll be able to go in and out at least. News about Caitlin might help give Hawke something to focus on.'

'What if you're seen?' Michael asked. 'There's no guarantee that Locke doesn't know who you are.'

'Then I just have to make sure I don't get caught.' Marella said. 'Besides, it's only until Jo Santini manages to convince Locke that she's safe enough to let into the room.'

'OK.' Michael cupped her cheek with his hand. 'Just…be careful.'

Marella nodded and she kissed him goodbye.

A couple of days later, Caitlin sat outside on the balcony huddled into a blanket and looking out at the ocean view Michael's house enjoyed. She was wearing one of Hawke's sweaters, her fingers worried at the frayed edge. She glanced at the watch she wore. Nearly lunch time. Dom's funeral had been over for a couple of hours now. God but she wished the older man were present. He would have known how to get Hawke through this, she thought, how to get them all through this. She wiped away the tear rolling down her cheek. She was amazed she had any left to shed. Her eyes closed. Come home to me Hawke, she thought fiercely, come home to me.

She heard a sound beside her and opened her eyes to find Michael standing next to her. He offered her a mug and she took it. She screwed her face up at the smell.

'What is this?'

'Camomile tea.' Michael said. 'It's supposed to be relaxing.'

Caitlin took a hesitant sip and was surprised that it tasted a lot better than she had anticipated.

Michael sat down beside her. 'I've managed to find out what's been happening with the investigation on the helicopter explosion.'

'Oh?'

'It was a bomb.' Michael broke the news to her without any preamble. 'Someone came after him.' He shook his head. 'They have no idea who.'

Caitlin breathed deeply and let the fresh air fill her lungs. Her quick mind started to plan. 'We need to get Hawke out of that hospital.'

Michael looked at her. 'Marella says he's holding his own.' He didn't mention that Hawke had stopped breathing twice over the last couple of days; Caitlin seemed stronger but he wasn't risking raising her anxiety levels further. He'd debated for over an hour about whether to tell her about the bomb.

'But he's not improving. He needs specialist treatment, Michael, and he needs me with him.' Caitlin argued. 'And if someone went after Dom, the likelihood is that they're after him too. He's just lying there one big target and I can't be with him because that would make me a target too.'

'I agree with that.' Michael said. 'There's a private clinic in Switzerland. They have a great deal of experience at treating injuries like Hawke's. You'd both be off the radar.'

'Can you arrange it?' Caitlin asked.

Michael nodded. 'The problem is getting Hawke out of the hospital without Locke finding out about it.'

The sound of a chopper coming over the house had their heads turning skyward.

'Get inside.' Michael ordered.

Caitlin went without a protest. Michael relaxed as he made his way to the back garden. The chopper was his. It must be Marella. He hurried over to greet her.

'It's good to see you.' He wrapped her in a hug and dropped a kiss on her lips. 'I take it Jo Santini's with him now?'

Marella nodded. 'I saw her argue it out with Locke. She was pretty impressive. How's Caitlin doing?'

'She seems to be coping.' Michael offered her his arm and was pleased when she slipped her hand through. He escorted her into the house.

Caitlin gave the other woman a delighted hug. 'Have you seen Hawke? How is he?'

Marella patted her back and led her to the sofa in Michael's study. They sat down together. 'He's holding on. The spinal inflammation is reducing all the time. His legs are healing well and they're confident he'll have little scarring on his hands and arms from the burns.'

'But?' Caitlin pressed her.

'He's still slipping in and out of consciousness.' Marella said. 'He's still deemed in critical condition.'

'Would he be able to travel?' Michael asked.

Marella shook her head, the dark curls bouncing. 'I wouldn't recommend it. Why?'

'The investigation confirmed the explosion was caused by a bomb.' Michael said sitting down on the opposite sofa. 'Hawke's too much of a target in the V.A hospital.'

'You want to move him somewhere else.' Marella concluded.

'That way I could be with him too.' Caitlin added.

Which would do the both of you the power of good, Marella thought. She sighed. 'It would make sense. If we waited a few more days for him to stabilise and had Airwolf to transport him…'

'That's not a problem.' Caitlin said.

'Actually it might be.' Marella sighed. 'I overheard Locke. He was on a phone tracking down an Airforce major called Mike Rivers. I think his intention is to get Rivers to look for the Lady. I ran a check on him. He's good and it's likely that he'll be given the full breadth of the Company resources to find her.'

'Damn.' Michael muttered.

'He's not going to be able to fly her though.' Caitlin caught a flash of guilt in Michael's eye. 'What?'

'When we handed over the Airwolf file, we handed over Robert Winchester's simulator. He could potentially learn how to fly her whilst the satellites are gathering the information he needs to find her.'

'It's still going to take him a while to find her though, right?' Caitlin got to her feet. 'If Jo can get Hawke through the next few days…'

'We have a chance.' Marella nodded.

'It's a damn shame that the Company will get its hand on Airwolf so fast. I'd hoped to have some time to have Karen Hansen…well, it doesn't matter now.' Michael sighed.

Caitlin rolled her eyes and folded her arms. 'You'd hoped to have Karen do what?'

'Transfer the artificial intelligence into the new ship.' Michael leaned forward. 'Karen thinks we could transfer the memory logs, the relevant programming and the educational module to the new ship relatively quickly.'

Caitlin considered the idea. 'And then delete the relevant programming from the original Airwolf?'

Michael raised an eyebrow. 'Yes.'

Caitlin's eyes flashed. 'Let's do it.'

'Are you sure you're up to flying?' Marella asked.

Caitlin nodded. 'I'm feeling a lot better and at least this is something constructive that I can do rather than sitting here doing nothing but worrying.'

'I'll set it up.' Michael said getting to his feet. He went to make the call.

The arrangements were made. Caitlin would bring the original Airwolf after dark to Red Star, the project centre for the new Airwolf where the transfer would take place. They would be finished by the next morning and Caitlin would return Airwolf to the Lair.

Caitlin headed out to the Lair as soon as they had finished an early dinner. She drew up in the jeep that Michael had loaned her. She took a couple of steps into the entrance and stopped at a sudden clatter. Caitlin drew her gun. She ignored the way her heart was pounding and the harsh sound of her rapid breathing. She took one silent step after another until she was in position to make her move; she whirled into the Lair.

'Stop right there!' She yelled.

Jo turned to face her slowly and Caitlin lowered her weapon breathing out deeply in relief. 'Jo.' She placed a hand on her chest. 'You scared the life out of me.'

'I'm sorry.' Jo said. 'I thought I would come out and check on everything.' Her voice broke and her blue eyes filled with tears.

Caitlin met her half-way across the clearing. She held out her arms and Jo went into them like a child into the comfort of its mother. Caitlin soothed the other woman as she wept. When Jo finally raised her head, Caitlin could feel the dampness of the tears on her skin through the sweater she wore.

'I'm so sorry.' Jo said mortified at her breakdown. She accepted the tissue Caitlin handed her.

'I think you're entitled to a crying jag, Jo. You've had a tough day.' Caitlin said gently. 'I wish I could have been at the funeral. I so wanted to be there for you, for Dom.'

Jo nodded and followed the redhead over to the platform where they sat down. 'Hawke managed to talk to me a little today.' Jo said. 'That's why I came out here.' She sighed. 'He asked me to take Airwolf and get Saint John.'

Caitlin stilled; in the aftermath of the explosion she'd forgotten about the mission to find Saint John that Hawke had been about to attempt.

'Caitlin, I know Hawke got some information but I wouldn't even know where to start…' Jo continued.

'The Burma Highlands.' Caitlin murmured.

Jo stared at her open-mouthed. 'What?'

Caitlin sighed and gestured. 'I'd forgotten with everything happening. The information Hawke got off the tape, our friend came through for us. We think Saint John is being kept by a mercenary called Buchard in the Burma Highlands. Hawke was going to get Dom and meet me at the Lair. They were going to go find him.'

'Well, OK. I guess we could take Airwolf and…' Jo stopped at Caitlin shaking her head.

'You've never flown Airwolf at mach speed.' Caitlin pointed out. 'If you had any experience at flying anything at mach speed you might just manage it but without that experience and no training? It's too dangerous.' She sighed. 'And we'd worked out that the whole thing was likely a trap for Buchard to get his hands on Airwolf. I can't take the risk of flying into a trap when I'm pregnant so I can't do it.'

Jo gestured in frustration. 'We can't just leave Saint John there.'

'I know that.' Caitlin shoved her red hair back and rubbed her forehead tiredly.

'Look, Locke asked me about Airwolf. I lied and said I didn't know anything but he must be searching for her.' Jo said. 'We might only have a limited amount of time before he finds her.'

'Maybe…maybe…' Caitlin pursed her lips. 'Maybe we can use that. Locke has an airforce major searching for Airwolf.'

'How do you know that?' Jo asked her eyes wide with disbelief.

'Friends.' Caitlin said succinctly. She stood up. 'An airforce major will have combat experience, training. He might be able to help you.'

'Why would he?'

'Because you'll trade Airwolf for his help.' Caitlin folded her arms. 'We'll finish up your training on the systems over the next few days. You'll have the hands-on knowledge they need to operate her.'

Jo considered the plan. 'I guess it could work.'

'It will work.' Caitlin said confidently. She motioned at Airwolf. 'I'm going to take her out for a spin.'

Jo registered the lack of invitation. 'I'm going to head home. I'm shattered and if I'm going to be juggling the air service, the hospital and Airwolf…' She got to her feet. 'I'd better get some rest.'

Caitlin walked her over to the Santini Air jeep and watched as it disappeared along the rough trail. She sighed and went to change into her lilac Airwolf uniform. She touched Airwolf's nose and smiled at the hiss of hydraulics. She opened the cockpit door and climbed inside. For a moment, the familiar smell and feel of the cockpit brought all her churning emotions to the surface and she took a deep trembling breath, her hand over her unborn child. She put on the helmet and powered up the systems.

'Airwolf.' It felt strange to talk to the machine but she was going to need every single iota of the intelligence Airwolf had developed. 'I don't have Dom,' her voice caught on a sob, 'and Hawke's injured so you're going to have to help me out here.' Caitlin murmured before she checked the systems were green and grasped the cyclic. She felt the assist immediately and sighed with relief.

They cleared the funnel, hit the turbos and were on their way to Red Star. Caitlin talked to Airwolf the whole journey; confided what had happened, her hopes and fears…somehow she knew the machine understood, grieved with her, worried with her; protected her. Caitlin felt a strange peacefulness as she pulled into the hangar at the Red Star complex and alighted from the helicopter. She patted Airwolf fondly as Karen and her assistants rushed up. She froze at the sight of the new ship. It was the first time she'd seen the partially finished machine.

It was the same black and white design as Airwolf; the same basic shape but it seemed sleeker, sharper; deadlier. It gleamed with a shiny newness that was missing from the old machine.

'She's beautiful isn't she?' Michael said pleased at the enraptured look on Caitlin's face.

Caitlin looked from the original Airwolf to the new machine and smiled. 'They both are.'

Marella smiled at her in understanding. 'We were getting worried.'

Caitlin shrugged. 'I bumped into Jo.' She explained and filled them in on her conversation with Dom's niece.

Michael and Marella listened with interest.

'So you're planning to train Jo on the original Airwolf with enough knowledge to enable her to con Major Rivers into helping her go into Burma and rescue Saint John?' Michael repeated.

Caitlin blushed a little at Michael's scepticism. 'I know how it sounds but it was the best I could come up with if we're going to get Saint John back.'

'Should we even be worried about rescuing Saint John?' Michael asked.

Caitlin lost her slight embarrassment and glared at him. 'If Dom were here, Michael, he'd have punched your lights out for that remark and I'm going to forget you ever said it.'

'Caitlin, I'm not against finding Saint John,' Michael said, 'but by your own admission the plan sounds pretty weak.'

'Do you have a better plan?' Caitlin demanded.

'No,' Michael admitted, 'which is why I think we should wait.'

'Hawke told Jo to take Airwolf and find Saint John.' Caitlin repeated. 'If Hawke can focus on this rescue, it might just give him the additional strength to pull through.'

'Caitlin's right.' Marella jumped in before Michael could continue to argue. 'If Hawke is focusing on a reunion with his brother, it could be the extra goal he needs to help him through this.'

Michael looked at both women's determined expressions and nodded slowly. 'Maybe we can help with the plan.'

'How?' Caitlin asked.

'By helping with Major Rivers' training.' Michael commented. 'Marella, call Doctor Sanderson and speak with her about the possible mission Rivers will face and to tailor his training.'

Marella nodded and left to make the arrangements.

Michael reviewed Caitlin's tense face. 'Are you still prepared to transfer the intelligence?'

Caitlin nodded. 'It's the right thing to do.'

'Are you absolutely certain about that?' Marella asked. 'If they go after Saint John, won't they need the advantage the memory and the intelligence gives to the pilots?'

'I've been thinking about it and with a new pilot the memory is initially a disadvantage.' Caitlin explained. 'I remember when I first flew Airwolf I used to have huge difficulty because when I would turn left to avoid a collision, Airwolf would pull me right.'

'Hawke turns to the right.' Michael said.

'Yeah.' Caitlin smiled. 'And eventually Airwolf trained me into his pattern of flying.' She shook her head. 'I don't know why I haven't realised it sooner.' She looked at Michael with a rueful smile. 'I go to the right now because it's quicker to get back on target. You sit in Airwolf long enough with the memory she has right now and you automatically get trained by her to imitate the best pilot she has, Stringfellow Hawke.'

'God.' Michael was staggered.

'But initially it's a struggle because as a pilot you have your own way of flying.' Caitlin repeated. 'If they are flying Airwolf as novices and she has her intelligence, they'll spend half their time fighting her when they should be concentrating on flying.'

'So we transfer the intelligence.' Michael confirmed.

'We transfer the intelligence.' Caitlin confirmed. 'I just hope it works.'

The transfer took less time than they had anticipated and Caitlin felt the difference as she began the flight back to the Lair. She had to work much harder to keep the flight smooth and she was glad Michael had insisted on accompanying her.

Half-way back, she felt the return of the intelligence like an electric jolt as the flight immediately evened out.

'Uh-oh.' She said.

'Uh-oh?' Michael asked from his position at the engineer's console.

'Check the system, Michael.'

The spy opened his mouth to argue but then did as she asked. 'Damn.' He muttered. 'The transfer failed.'

The incoming transmission sounded and Caitlin pressed the button to receive it. Marella's face appeared in the video screen.

'Airwolf, have you…'

'The intelligence is back with us.' Caitlin confirmed and was startled as Marella's dark eyes gleamed with excitement instead of relief.

'This is incredible.' Marella said. 'Karen says Airwolf has established a permanent link between her new computer and the old ship.'

Caitlin's eyebrows shot up. 'Remote access?'

'Yes.' Marella nodded. 'She's using her programming in the new ship to continue to assist with the flight in the other. Karen's examining the logs now.'

Michael sighed. 'Is she going to transfer back when we power down?'

Marella sighed. 'We don't know.'

'We'll soon find out.' Caitlin pointed out before saying goodbye and disconnecting the call.

Even with Airwolf's help, she was exhausted by the time she stowed the Lady back in her hiding place and she was barely awake as Michael called Red Star from the Lair and confirmed that the intelligence had seemingly transferred itself straight back to the new ship at Red Star just before they had powered down.

Over the next couple of days, the team planned meticulously for both Saint John's rescue and to move Hawke to a safer location; it would be a nightmare of timing. Caitlin had also taken the difficult decision not to include Jo in their plans for Hawke. The less people who knew where they were going, the safer Hawke and she would be.

It was Marella who went to the hospital to tell Hawke. It wasn't an easy mission. She had to wait until Jo was absent, until Hawke was lucid and then try not to get caught by Locke. It took her a solid ten hours to find the right opportunity.

Marella nodded at the guard who smiled and let her in, the nurses' uniform provided her with a form of anonymity.

Hawke blinked at her and she hurried over to his side.

'Hawke, it's Marella.'

'Caitlin?' Hawke's voice was weak still.

Marella sighed. She should have known his first thought would be for his wife. 'She's doing fine. She's just worried about you.'

'Hurts.' He said plaintively. Marella picked up his chart and skipped through it. She frowned. He was off the oxygen but the levels of painkillers were no where near where they should have been. Marella scowled and went over to the medicine cabinet. She used a hair pin to break into it and removed the drugs she needed. She filled the syringes ready and then went back to Hawke. He winced at the first injection.

'You need to listen to me, Hawke.' Marella said. 'We need to get you to another hospital. You're too much of a target here.'

'When?' Hawke didn't question the decision.

'That's the problem. We need Airwolf to transport you but we also need her to rescue your brother and for that we also need the Company to help get him out.' She saw the question in his eyes and shook her head. 'No time. Let's just say we have a plan. As soon as your brother is rescued, we'll also need to find someway to get you out of here.'

'Saint John.' Hawke gasped. 'Saint John will get me out of the hospital.'

'Hawke…'

He brushed at her hair gently with a bandaged hand. 'Trust me, Marella. Saint John will get me out. Please.'

She nodded and finished the injections.

Hawke felt the pain start to fade and the pull into unconsciousness. 'Caitlin…tell Cait…keep my promise…' His voice trailed away.

Marella sighed and disposed of the syringes. She hesitated but updated the charts anyway. It wouldn't do for him to be overdosed anymore than it had been for him to be under-dosed.

She reported back to Caitlin and was surprised by the simple acceptance of Hawke's idea that Saint John would break him out of the hospital.

'Are you sure?' Marella asked patting Tet's head. Michael had agreed to take the dog whilst Caitlin and Hawke were abroad.

'I'm sure.' Caitlin said curling up on the sofa. 'If Saint John loves Hawke half as much as his brother loves him…he'll get him out of there.'

'He told me to tell you that he'll keep his promise.'

Caitlin smiled and felt her own tension ease a little. Hawke was fighting; she just had to keep strong for them all a little while longer and for that she needed to rest. She climbed off the sofa. 'I'm going to bed.'

Marella watched her go, waiting until she was out of earshot before she glanced over to Michael who was sat at his desk. 'You really think Saint John will help Hawke escape?'

Michael raised a hand in a 'don't know' gesture. 'Hawke thinks he will. That's the important thing.'

'You think we'll pull this off?' Marella said getting up and walking over to place her arms around his neck and hug him to her.

He sighed and leaned back into her. 'Locke is looking for information on Saint John. I understand that he went to Maine today to visit the only living member of Storm Season on record.'

'He's sympathetic.' Marella said.

'Yes.' Michael pressed his lips together. 'If he's willing to give Jo the opportunity to save Saint John…we have a chance of completing the first phase.'

'And the second?'

'We have to trust that Hawke knows his brother.'

'Even after all this time?'

'Even after all this time.' Michael confirmed sharing her concern.

\---

Caitlin glanced at her watch and frowned. She had expected Jo to be with her by now. She sat on the platform and tapped her fingers restlessly against the console. The growl of an engine had her on her feet, gun in hand. The Santini Air jeep had her replacing her gun in its holster. Jo stepped out and hurried over to the platform.

'I'm sorry I'm late,' Jo began excitedly, 'but Locke came over…'

'What did he want?' Caitlin interrupted her.

'Oh he was just asking more questions but more importantly, I got another envelope.' She said waving it at Caitlin.

'Another envelope?' Caitlin took it from Jo and opened it. She frowned thinking it was empty for a moment before her fingers closed on a ring. She drew it out.

'It's Saint John's.' Jo said. 'I recognise it and String confirmed it. Look.' She pointed at the markings inside the gold circle.

'Coordinates.' Caitlin raised an eyebrow. 'Buchard must be getting desperate.'

'Saint John could have…' Jo started.

Caitlin shook her head. 'It's Buchard.' She handed the ring to Jo. 'My informant tells me that he thinks Rivers is close to finding Airwolf. Tomorrow morning we'll finish up the training. Hopefully we won't have to wait much longer.'

'Hawke will start improving as soon as he sees Saint John, I know it.' Jo said trying to comfort her.

'How is he?'

'He seemed a little better.' Jo lied. She was afraid Hawke was slipping away from them. It seemed to her that Hawke was only staying alive to see his brother returned to him. She noticed how tired Caitlin was looking. 'Are you sure you're up to a training session now?'

Caitlin sighed and shook her head. 'To tell you the truth, I'm not.' She admitted. The intelligence was a little unpredictable in terms of transferring and flying Airwolf without that presence and only the same basic assist any onboard computer would give was tiring.

'Why don't we call it a night?' Jo suggested.

Caitlin nodded. 'Jo…' she sighed, 'I want you know that once you leave to get Saint John, I'm going to go away.'

Jo frowned. 'Are you sure?'

Caitlin nodded. 'It's risky my even being here and I have to do what's best for the baby. If you're successful with rescuing Saint John, he'll be able to do what's right for Hawke.'

Jo debated whether to tell Caitlin about her husband's condition. She sighed. 'I guess you're right.'

'I just want to say thank you.' Caitlin gestured at her. 'You're bringing Saint John home to Hawke, you've stayed with him in the hospital, helped us both through this, kept a business running. You've done more than anyone should have to do when they've lost someone too.'

Jo shrugged. 'I love them.'

Caitlin nodded. 'I know.'

Jo closed the distance between the two women and hugged Caitlin.

Cait patted her on the back and pulled away. 'You'd better get going. I'll see you back here in the morning.'

It was early the next day when Caitlin sent Airwolf into a steep dive, straightening mere feet from the ground and hit the turbos. They zoomed over the Valley of the Gods.

'Can we come up a bit?' Jo asked nervously.

Caitlin eased up and climbed gaining altitude. She looped back and instructed Jo to run surveillance scans. She frowned at the sky ahead and thought back to her breakfast conference with Michael and Marella. They had all agreed that they would move Hawke that night regardless of what happened with Saint John. Michael was making the final arrangements with the clinic.

Marella had been full of news about the artificial intelligence; Airwolf was apparently overwriting the new ship's programming, she was remoulding it into her own image and she had somehow managed to find a way to transfer her intelligence between the new aircraft and the central computer at Red Star as well as between it and the original helicopter Caitlin was flying. Karen was excited apparently; they were making huge strides with the programming and they were anticipating the testing of the new Airwolf was going to be much sooner than they had originally planned. Caitlin sighed. Airwolf seemed to pick and choose her moments to transfer and her aching arms were wishing it was one of those moments; she could do with the assist.

'Caitlin, I'm picking up a vehicle headed into the Valley of the Gods.' Jo's voice broke through Caitlin's musings.

'Audio scan.' Caitlin said.

'… _the key was high resolution photographs and a bit of keen logic.'_

' _I'm sorry I asked.'_

'That's Locke!' Jo said identifying the second voice immediately.

'Let's go take a look.' Caitlin said. 'Switch off the audio scan.' She moved to hover over the car.

'They've stopped.' Jo said as the vehicle below came to a halt.

'Visual scan. Confirm identification.' Caitlin ordered.

'Identification confirmed.' Jo saw the computer match the pictures on the monitor to their service records. 'Jason Locke and Major Mike Rivers.'

Caitlin sighed. 'Drop me off outside the Lair. You take her home. This is going to be your only opportunity to convince them to go after Saint John.'

'If they refuse?' Jo asked nervously.

'I'll cover you at the entrance. If they refuse, I'll come in holding a gun. We'll take back Airwolf and come up with a plan B.' Caitlin was already landing Airwolf. She pulled off her helmet and turned to look at Jo. 'Ready?'

'No.' Jo sighed and moved into the front as Caitlin stepped out, closed the door and cleared the area.

Caitlin watched Jo take off and winced. It was a little rocky; she hoped Jo did better with the landing down the funnel. She sighed and un-holstered her gun. She ran around to the Lair entrance and took up a position behind an outcropping of rocks.

The car pulled up with a squeal of brakes and Locke and Rivers jumped out. They made for the entrance; Locke had his gun drawn. Caitlin crept along behind them, keeping a safe distance.

'Who are you and what are you doing here?' Locke's voice. Caitlin dived behind a rock and strained to hear the conversation.

The irreverent tone they'd heard in Airwolf piped up. 'Well you sure know how to make an entrance. It was you flying that thing?' Must be Rivers, thought Caitlin.

'Yeah, it was me.' Jo's voice. 'Who are you?'

'Ms Santini, what the hell are you doing here? This machine is top secret.' Caitlin sneaked a peek. Locke was putting his gun away. The slight blond man stood with him seemed relaxed and was looking at Jo with interest. That was good.

'Was top secret, Mr Locke.' Jo replied.

'Santini…Dom Santini's…?' Dom would have been in the file, Caitlin realised. Obviously the young airforce major had done his homework.

'Niece. I'm Jo.'

'I'm Mike. Mike Rivers. It's nice to meet you. You're a great flyer you know?'

Caitlin had to bite her lip to stop herself laughing at Rivers' enraptured expression. Jo, you have him hooked, Caitlin thought, he's going to help you.

'Thanks. She's a great machine. You want to check her out?' Jo offered.

'Yeah.'

'All right, you two hold it right there.' Locke was marching back round to glare at the two pilots. 'Ms Santini, I don't know what the hell you're up to but I'm going to have to order you to leave this area right now.'

Caitlin's eyebrows shot up. No wonder Hawke thought he couldn't work with the guy. He was more of a stuffed shirt than Michael.

'That's not how it works.' Caitlin smiled at Jo's determined tone. 'I found her first and I'm not finished with her.' Jo was looking at Rivers now. 'Are you any good in the air?'

Locke tried to interrupt her. 'Ms Santini, let's get one thing straight. This machine belongs to…'

'Look, Jason, I know your people want her back. I just think we can help each other.' Jo was looking at the spy beseechingly. 'I want to find Saint John. I know he's alive.'

Locke surprised Jo. 'I think so too. Trouble is, I don't know where he is.'

I'll be damned, thought Caitlin, maybe he was as honourable as Michael after all.

'Well, don't look at me.' Rivers was saying.

Jo jumped in. 'I do.' She showed them the ring. 'Look inside.'

'Coordinates?' Locke asked.

Rivers was eager. 'Well, what are we waiting for?'

Caitlin ducked back down and heard the cockpit doors shutting closed. A moment later she heard the roar of engines and the whine of the rotors. She waited until Airwolf was clear of the Lair before she came out of her hiding place. She holstered her weapon and looked up at the patch of sky above the Lair's entrance. 'Good luck, Jo.' She murmured. She headed over to the communications terminal in the work area in the Lair.

'Lair to Red Star.'

'Red Star, here.' Michael's image appeared on the video screen.

'Locke and Rivers went with Jo to get Saint John five minutes ago. We're on. I'm going to stay to take Airwolf as soon as they leave the Lair on their return. I'll contact you when I have her.'

'Understood. Marella's at the hospital as planned. Good luck.'

The image winked out. Caitlin patted her tummy. 'It'll be time to get Daddy soon.' She sighed. It was going to be a long, anxious wait.

\---

Saint John staggered back into the clearing. He was a tall man; light brown hair bleached almost blond by the sun; hard hazel eyes that had seen too much. There was no-one left alive on the ground; he had killed Buchard personally. He stared at the strange black and white helicopter hovering above him and back at the destruction she had wrought on the ground. God, what a ship! No wonder Buchard had wanted it. And his little brother was flying her. Strange, he hadn't recognised String's flying style. He shrugged the thought away as he waved up at the machine. It had been a long time. A long time. Maybe it was time he went home in more ways than one, he thought tiredly. He waited for the chopper to land and wandered over as the rotors whirred to a stop.

The doors opened. The first man out was definitely not his brother; an African-American male, short black hair, black moustache, pale brown complexion and dark eyes. Company, Saint John thought. His hazel eyes moved over to the other door. Light blonde hair, dark eyes, a little young…not his brother either. He frowned. Buchard had been certain it would be his brother flying the ship. So Buchard had been wrong…his eyes caught sight of a third pilot exiting the aircraft and his eyes widened. He came to a surprised stop as she ran towards him.

'Jo?' He was laughing as she launched herself into his arms. His went around her hugging her tightly. 'Jo.' He pulled back. 'You're not the family I was expecting but am I glad to see you!'

Jo's blue eyes were filled with tears. 'Saint John.' She hugged him again.

Saint John patted her back as she started to cry. 'Hey. You rescued me. This is supposed to be a happy moment.' He pulled back and looked in her blue eyes. Something was wrong…his missing brother…Jo's presence, the thoughts ran through his tired mind like a locomotive. 'What's happened? Where's String? Where's my brother?'

At the V.A hospital, Hawke was trying hard not to hope too much. He winced at the sharp pain in his right arm and bit down hard to stop from crying out. Marella had been by earlier and he'd refused the painkillers she'd wanted to give him. He wanted to be alert for his brother. All his searching, all he'd been through…and now Marella had told him that there was a rescue mission happening right that moment; Jo had convinced Locke and some other pilot to help her take Airwolf and find his brother. Saint John was going to come home.

His eyes fluttered shut again. He was so tired. It was an effort to hold on. There was so much pain and it was so hard sometimes to breathe…a sound…the door opening. His eyes snapped open and he tried hard to make out the figure in the doorway, his vision was so blurred. He focused hard on a tall man with light brown, almost blonde, cropped hair and hazel eyes.

'Saint John?' Hawke started smiling. 'Is that you?'

His brother was striding towards him and in the next breath, his arms were around him.

'You bet little brother.' Saint John's voice was choked as he held his brother's broken body against him. God, he'd waited too long to come back; he'd waited too long.

'There's so much I've got to tell you.' Hawke said, crying and hugging the other man to him as tight as he could, ignoring the pain rolling through him in waves.

'I know. I know.' Saint John tried to calm his younger brother.

'Dom…' Hawke sobbed the name, his grief threatening to overwhelm him, take him back under.

Saint John pulled away from him enough to look directly into Hawke's drugged gaze. 'I know.' Jo had told him the awful news. He'd grieve for the old man later; he had a little brother to take care of now.

Hawke gathered himself. He had Saint John back; it was time to go home to Caitlin and keep his promise to her.

'Don't let me die here.' Hawke clutched at him, sobbing.

'You're not going to die.' Saint John stroked the back of String's neck trying to comfort the younger man. 'I'm not going to let you.'

'I don't want to die in this place.' Hawke said furiously.

'You won't, String.' Saint John looked at him firmly. 'I promise you.'

Hawke pulled his brother back into a hug.

'I promise you.' Saint John repeated and wondered how the hell he was going to keep his promise.

Hawke held onto his brother and for a moment just revelled in the comfort of having him back, alive and well.

Marella opened the door and stepped quietly in the room. She closed the door and held her hands up as Saint John whirled to face her.

'Friend.' Hawke gasped and then couldn't help the groan of pain.

Marella moved fast. She filled a syringe with painkiller. 'Are you alone?'

'Yes.' Saint John replied. She was a handsome woman, competent, professional and in a nurse's uniform. Another Company employee? But one who was friends with his brother. He shook himself and caught hold of her hand as she went to inject his brother. 'What is that?'

'Morphine for his pain.' Her dark eyes flickered to the hand on her wrist and he let her go.

She injected the drug. 'There's a chopper on the roof and I've dealt with the guard. We have to leave now for the cabin.'

'What cabin?' Saint John questioned. It was startling to realise that he had no idea where his brother lived.

'Grandpa's.' Hawke said. 'She means Grandpa's….I live there.' His blue eyes went to Marella. 'Thank you.'

Marella nodded. She handed Saint John a blanket and went to get the wheelchair she had stowed in the room's cupboard.

'OK.' Saint John wrapped his brother in the blanket and picked him up. He put him in the wheelchair.

Marella placed a hand on his arm stalling him for a moment. 'When we get to the cabin there'll be someone waiting for him.' She said hurriedly. 'You'll need to follow her instructions.' Her dark eyes slid to Hawke and then back to him. 'Don't waste time arguing or double-guessing her intentions.' She poked her head round the door. 'Come on. I'll cover you.'

Saint John nodded and headed out after her. She helped him get an unconscious Hawke comfortable in the back of the chopper before climbing in. She slapped Saint John's hands away from the controls.

'I'm flying.' She said and he subsided.

Saint John looked down at the bright lights of LA as they headed out of the city. He remembered the location of his grandfather's cabin and he couldn't believe Hawke lived out there; it was so remote. Fine to visit once in a while and do some fishing but to live? He glanced back at the younger man stretched out on the back seat. Hawke's brow was creased and he murmured gibberish. Saint John prayed that whoever was waiting for them at the cabin had a plan.

His heart sank as he approached the cabin. The place was deserted. No lights, no smoke. Their lights caught the glint of something parked on ground in front of the house. He frowned. It couldn't be…Marella brought the helicopter down with a small thud on the landing pier. Saint John found himself staring out at Airwolf.

The cockpit door opened and someone got out. A woman. For a moment, he thought she was Jo as she ran towards the chopper but as she got closer he could see the differences in stature and size. He got out and went to meet her.

'I'm Saint John.' He yelled. He couldn't make out much of her features in the dark, all he could make out was reddish brown hair over a pale but pretty face; that she was wearing some kind of uniform.

'I know.' Caitlin recognised him from the arrival of the team back at the Lair. She'd been hidden again when they'd landed back from rescuing him. They'd had a sombre air and she figured Jo had clued them in on Hawke's condition. She'd watched them leave and then she'd stolen Airwolf back. 'I'm Caitlin. Help me get him into Airwolf.'

He hesitated briefly and Marella shot him a look reminding him of her advice at the hospital. 'You have a plan?' He asked as the redhead opened the back passenger door. She ignored him, climbed inside and reached out to his brother.

Hawke felt the touch of a hand against his cheek and his eyes opened in recognition. 'Cait?'

'Yeah.' Caitlin stroked a hand down his cheek and leaned gently into the bandaged hand he placed on hers.

Saint John froze at their casual intimacy.

'Kept my promise.' Hawke said.

'You listen to me, Stringfellow Hawke.' Caitlin brushed his hair back from his face. 'I'm going to take you to get you the best medical treatment. No arguments. You are not going to die, you hear me?'

'Cait…' Hawke was so tired.

'Don't let go.' Caitlin's pained and pleading eyes caught his. 'I need you.' Her voice was a whisper. 'I can't do this without you.'

He remembered the bleak days when he'd thought she was dead. How he'd found it difficult to live without her. He couldn't put her through that not with the baby…as much as he wanted to give up. He gave a short sharp nod and closed his eyes.

Caitlin breathed in deeply in relief. She moved to give Saint John space to pick up his brother. She hugged Marella goodbye as he carried him over to Airwolf.

'Thank you for everything.' She said.

'Just take of each other. We'll be in touch.' Marella pushed her towards Airwolf.

Caitlin hurried over and directed Saint John to put Hawke in the back of the cockpit. She eased in when he was done and made sure Hawke was comfortable, wrapping him another blanket to give more warmth before climbing out.

Saint John's attention was on the departing helicopter. He turned back to the woman who remained with him; Caitlin, he reminded himself.

She indicated the commander position and pointed at him. 'Get in.'

'I can't fly her.' Saint John admitted.

'I'm going to teach you.' Caitlin said. 'I need to be in the counter-specialist chair so I can move between Hawke and the controls.'

Saint John nodded and complied.

Caitlin handed him a helmet as soon as he was settled and pulled one over her head. She switched on the engines and checked the systems. Caitlin gave a silent prayer under her breath as the systems came up. They were being automatically adjusted and she thanked God that Airwolf had decided to transfer her intelligence back into the original machine to help with the flight to Switzerland.

Saint John grabbed the console and glanced over at the woman beside him. The take off had been fast and smooth. As they headed into the night sky, he realised that she clearly knew how to fly the helicopter; knew how to fly it better than the hotshot pilot Rivers who'd been part of his rescue. He listened carefully as she began to instruct him.

When Caitlin was convinced Saint John wasn't going to fly them into a hillside, she handed the controls over to him fully and went into the back to check on her husband. It seemed strange to see him in the back seat. He was out cold but his breathing and pulse were steady. She glanced at the monitor and almost cried out in surprise. His vitals were displayed; Airwolf was keeping watch over her favourite pilot. Stay with me, Hawke, she thought and kissed his cheek. She moved back to her seat and rubbed the back of her neck trying to ease the tensed muscles.

'You and my little brother are involved, huh?' Saint John glanced over at her.

Caitlin waggled her left hand at him and he blinked in shock at the wedding ring. 'You didn't notice his ring I take it?' She said amused.

'No.' Saint John admitted embarrassed. 'I guess that makes us family.'

'Yeah.' Caitlin watched the instruments. He was a quick study and he was doing a good job. She wondered how much of an assist Airwolf was giving him.

Saint John adjusted his position. 'How long have you been married?'

'Since February.' Caitlin said. 'But we met two years ago. I take it you and Jo didn't talk much on your way back?'

'No. I was…in shock.' Saint John said. 'Dom dead…String injured…me rescued. It just seemed unreal.'

'You'll have a lot to catch up on when he's recovered.' Caitlin commented.

'This clinic any good where we're headed?'

'It's the best.' Caitlin twisted her fingers together. 'They specialise in his type of injuries and it has good security.'

'Security?' Saint John frowned. It seemed a strange requirement.

'The explosion that injured him and killed Dom was caused by a bomb.' Caitlin explained. 'If someone was after him, they failed and they might try to finish it. And if they're after him, they're probably after me.'

'Why would anybody be after you and my brother?'

'For the same reason Buchard used you.' Caitlin waved at the console. 'Because of this Lady.'

'How did String end up flying this ship anyway?'

'Hawke was her test pilot.' Caitlin relaxed into the seat. 'The FIRM hired him to recover her two and a half years ago when her creator a guy called Moffett stole her.'

'The FIRM?' Saint John scowled. 'String got involved with those guys?'

'He'll probably have the same tone when he asks you how you got involved with the Company. They haven't impressed him since they took over the FIRM.' Caitlin noted. 'But, yeah, he got involved, recovered Airwolf, kept her himself and made a bargain with them; you for Airwolf.'

Saint John started. 'Me?'

'He thought you were still MIA.' Caitlin explained.

'But I left him a note in my footlocker explaining about the unit I joined.' Saint John said confused.

'He didn't get it until last year.' Caitlin sighed. 'And even then you have to admit it was pretty much a goodbye note.'

Saint John shifted uncomfortably.

'He's had no idea for the last sixteen years if you were alive or dead.' She finished brutally; she was in no mood to be kind.

Saint John flinched. What kind of hell had he put his little brother through? He was incredibly lucky that String was still pleased to see him. He wondered how long that would last as the younger man recovered from his injuries.

'I didn't know.' Saint John said eventually. 'If I'd known I would have come back sooner.'

'Well you're here now.' Caitlin said. 'He knew you'd come through for him and get him out of the hospital. Just like you knew he'd come through for you with Buchard.'

'Having faith in each other was never our problem, more like the opposite.' Saint John commented. He saw the open curiosity on her face. 'Sorry.'

'No problem.' She shrugged. 'It's between you and him.'

'I'm probably making it sound worse than it is.' Saint John sighed. 'It's just we were too close. It wasn't good for either of us.'

'Is that why you didn't contact him?' Caitlin asked without thinking. 'I'm sorry. Like I said, it's between the two of you.'

'I didn't contact him because the unit that rescued me from the POW camp offered me a place and they were incredibly strict about that kinda thing. I barely managed to get them to agree to the letter.' Saint John said. There was something about her which made it easy to confide in her. 'I liked them, liked what I saw of their operation and wanted to help them do for others what they'd done for me.' He sighed. 'And I'd realised in the camp that it would be good for String and I to be in separate units.'

'You blamed him for leaving you?'

'No.' Saint John denied it automatically. He corrected himself. 'At least not at first but those camps…they did something to your mind. By the time I got rescued, I admit I was a little mad at him for not picking us up even though logically I knew he had no choice but to leave, the ropes were full. I guess I figured some space would help even everything out.' He peered into the darkness. 'And then I was rarely out of deep cover assignments. I thought about calling around birthdays, holidays the odd times I was between assignments but it never seemed like the right time.' The feeling that he'd left it all too late rose up again and grabbed his throat, closing it on a wave of emotion.

Caitlin noticed the tremor in Airwolf's frame as Saint John's whirling emotions transmitted themselves to the aircraft. 'You want me to take the controls back?'

'I've got them.' Saint John insisted.

Caitlin didn't argue. She was exhausted. All she really wanted to do was curl up beside her husband and sleep. Soon, she thought, smoothing a hand over her abdomen.

Saint John caught the movement and his eyes widened. 'You're pregnant?'

Caitlin smiled at the shock in his voice. 'Yeah. You're going to be an uncle.'

'Wow.' Saint John shook his head. 'You know I never tagged my brother as the settling down type.'

'I think it took him by surprise too.' Caitlin said smiling.

'You love him a great deal.' He could hear it in her voice.

'Yes.' Caitlin agreed. 'I do.'

'How did you two meet?'

'We were both caught by a corrupt sheriff.' Caitlin's eyes turned inward as she remembered back. 'Hawke got away, came back and rescued me in Airwolf. I was curious, looked him up and before I knew it, I was working at Santini Air and involved with Airwolf myself.'

'So you guys have been together since then?'

'No.' Caitlin laughed. 'We were just friends for a long time. I had to get shot before your brother admitted he was interested,' she tilted her head, 'and before I would admit it back. I think we drove Dom nuts.' Tears threatened at the thought of the old man.

'You fly Airwolf very well.' Saint John's tone was admiring.

'Hawke and Dom taught me.' Caitlin bit her lip. 'I would have come on the rescue mission for you if it wasn't for…' She gestured at her tummy.

'Hey.' Saint John smiled. 'My little nephew or niece is a hell of a lot more important than you being part of rescuing me.'

'Still,' Caitlin sighed, 'I would have liked to have been there.' She smiled sadly. 'All three of us; me, Dom and especially your brother would have liked to have been there. Finding you…that's the whole reason why we've been flying the Lady.' She checked the monitor.

'Well at the least the Company came into rescue me when you couldn't…' His voice trailed away when she shook her head.

'Jo convinced Locke and Rivers to help her find you when we let them discover Airwolf.'

'You let them? You mean that Lair isn't Company property?'

'No. I told you; Hawke kept Airwolf from them. When he got injured, Locke hired Rivers to find her.' Caitlin checked his altitude. 'You're a little high. Drop down ten feet.'

Saint John followed her instructions. 'So you let them find Airwolf?'

'Well with me out of commission and Jo nowhere near trained enough to fly Airwolf at mach speed, we needed Rivers to help us get you.' Caitlin punched in another scan on the front monitor. 'Locke surprised me when he agreed to it too. He seems like such a by-the-book kind of guy.'

'Yeah. Most of the Company guys are that way.' Saint John acknowledged. 'Guess I lucked out and got someone with some honour.' He frowned. The Company hadn't come to rescue him. He'd just assumed with Locke and Rivers…what did that mean? Had the Company written him off? Maybe it was time to rethink his employment. It would be just like them. They weren't as ruthless as the FIRM but the Company had its moments.

'So you let them find Airwolf,' he said putting it together, 'had them rescue me and now you've taken her back.' He shook his head. 'You must have been hiding in the Lair when we got there.'

'Just outside.' Caitlin divulged. 'As soon as you guys were out of range, I took her.'

'Jo never let on.' Saint John said bemused.

She hesitated. 'Jo doesn't know I've taken Airwolf or arranged the clinic for Hawke.'

'Why?'

Caitlin folded her arms a little defensively at his hard tone. 'Look, I know you guys were close when y'all were growing up but Hawke had pretty much lost touch with her. When Jo reappeared she kept it secret that she'd been working with the Company the past few years. It rang alarm bells with Hawke and he debated about whether to include her in the Airwolf team at all. Jo had only been learning how to fly Airwolf for a week or so when the explosion happened. She's been great but when I was planning how to make us disappear I just decided the less people who knew the better. I have the baby to think about.'

Saint John assimilated the information. He guessed he couldn't blame Caitlin for her caution. She didn't have the history with Jo and he had to admit finding out that his surrogate little sister had been working for the Company didn't sit well with him either.

'You trusted her to come after me.' He said finally.

'I didn't have a choice.' Caitlin said. 'Jo was the only person in our team who was in any condition to come after you and the only person who could liaise with Locke and Rivers to get them to help. They don't know about me and I'd prefer to keep it that way.'

'They don't know about you?' Saint John frowned. 'But you're married to String…'

'Well, everyone seems to be ignoring his wedding ring and our marriage record is sealed.' Caitlin informed him, 'The agreement Hawke had with the FIRM was that I was kept out of the official file so I'm not in that. If I'd still been working at Santini Air, Locke might have put it together but I'd stopped.' She shrugged. 'And it's possible that Locke thinks I'm dead. My death was faked during a kidnapping attempt recently, I'm not sure I've officially been declared alive again.'

'It sounds like you've been through a lot.' Saint John murmured.

'We both have.' She shifted her position a little, glanced back at her husband.

'He'll be OK.' He reassured her.

Caitlin nodded.

'What's the plan when we get there?' Saint John asked. 'Do we stow this lady somewhere or what?'

'I'll drop you and Hawke off.' Caitlin said. 'I'll find somewhere safe for her and make my way to the clinic.

Saint John glanced at her. She looked exhausted. He felt a surge of protectiveness. She was carrying his brother's child and the events of the last few weeks sounded like they would have floored anyone let alone a pregnant woman. She was something, he thought, vulnerability around a steel core of strength. He understood why his brother had chosen to marry her; she was a good match for him. She needed rest, he concluded, and to be free of the worry that someone would come after them. His quick mind worked out the likely scenario that would result from her taking Airwolf back in the way she had; Locke and the Company would come after her.

He cleared his throat. 'I think I have a better plan.'

'Oh?'

'Let me take Airwolf back and run interference for you.' Saint John suggested.

'You don't want to stay with String?'

'Of course I want to stay with him but,' he looked across at her, 'he'd agree that protecting you would take priority.'

'You don't need…'

'I do.' Saint John insisted. 'Look, Locke is going to quickly find out that Airwolf is missing. He's going to find out that I'm missing. If I return in Airwolf within a reasonable amount of time, his assumption will be that I took her. He won't go looking for someone else who can fly her.'

'I guess.' Caitlin said doubtfully.

'I know.' Saint John said. 'He's likely to question Jo and whilst I don't think she'd tell Locke about you because she used to work for the Company and can't be trusted, I'm not sure she'll hold out forever. She probably thinks we owe Locke for the rescue. I can help make sure she keeps you secret.' He saw his points hitting home and pressed his advantage. 'What's more I can help muddy the waters about String's fate. Maybe give the impression that he hasn't survived. It'll help give you some protection from whoever came after you guys with that bomb and keep Locke off your tail.'

Caitlin turned his plan over in her head. It made sense. But, she thought, it would be handing Airwolf over, something she knew Hawke would never do. She had to do the best thing for them; Saint John's plan would provide them with some protection from the Company and…and she was too tired to argue with him. She caved, knowing Airwolf had some way of transferring herself out of the original machine again. 'Fine. You can take her back. The Company can have Airwolf.'

Saint John gave a small nod. Hawke, his wife and their unborn baby would be safe. He might not have been around for his brother the last few years, but by God, he'd be there for him now.

\---

'Where the hell is he?' Locke barged past Jo and into the small apartment.

'What the hell are you doing?' Jo fastened the short robe she wore tighter. Her furious gaze landed on Rivers in the doorway who gave an apologetic shrug. She whirled and went after Locke who was marching into her bedroom. 'Where's who?' She asked as Locke pushed past her again and made for the second bedroom down the hall.

She ran after him. 'You can't go in there. You can't go…'

Locke opened the door thinking from her words that he'd find Saint John Hawke. He stared at the empty room and then flushed realising he was looking at the bedroom of the late Dominic Santini.

'Get out!' Jo insinuated herself between him and the room, pushing him forcefully away and closing the door. 'Get out!' Her blue eyes were filled with angry tears. She hadn't even entered the room since her uncle had died; she hadn't had the courage.

Rivers pulled Locke back. 'Hey, take it easy, Jason.'

Locke took a deep breath and straightened. 'I apologise for the intrusion.' He said stiffly before he went back into the living room.

Rivers sighed. 'I'm sorry. It's just with Saint John missing…'

'What do you mean Saint John's missing?' She followed him back into the living room where Locke was stood looking out of the window, arms folded and his body vibrating with unconcealed tension.

'He's not the only person or thing missing.' Locke growled and spun to face her. 'Stringfellow Hawke is also missing from his hospital bed and Airwolf is gone too. I want to know where they are.'

Jo sank onto a small threadbare sofa. 'Oh God.' She covered her face with her hands.

Rivers shot Locke a warning look and crouched down beside her. 'Jo, if you know anything…'

'I don't.' Jo raised her head to look first at him and then at Locke. The disbelief was written all over their faces. 'I don't.' She insisted. 'Look, Saint John, String and I might have been close when we were kids but even back then if the two of them decided to bond together over something, that was it; nobody got through, not even my Uncle Dom.'

Rivers sighed. 'Saint John didn't give you any hint at all?'

'No.' Jo pushed a hand through her tangled hair. 'When I took him to the hospital he asked me if he could have some time alone with String. I couldn't really refuse especially since…'

'Since what?' Locke pressed when her voice trailed away.

'Since it was obvious String's been holding on just to see his brother one last time.' She slid her arms around her tummy, unconsciously hugging herself. 'When you knocked, I half-expected it was Saint John coming to tell me that we'd lost String too.'

Rivers laid a hand on her bare knee comfortingly. Jo gave him a grateful smile. Locke came over and sat beside her. He'd seen Hawke's condition for himself.

'You know Saint John's probably just borrowed Airwolf to take String somewhere private for a last goodbye.' Jo thought out loud. It was the only thing that made sense.

'But he can't fly Airwolf.' Rivers said moving back to perch on the coffee table.

'Well, you flew her without any training…' She stopped; he was shaking his head at her.

'There's an old simulator built by the FIRM.' Rivers shrugged. 'Airwolf's obviously been updated since but the controls were good enough to give me some practice that I could fly her when we found her.'

'And as you've said,' Locke pointed out gently, 'Hawke isn't in any condition to fly her so who is?'

Jo dropped her gaze. Caitlin, she thought. It had to be. Maybe Caitlin had said she was going to disappear she'd left out the small detail that she was going to take Airwolf. But if she told Locke about Caitlin, Jo mused, she might be putting the other woman and the child she was carrying at risk. There again, Locke had proved that he was a decent guy when he'd helped rescue Saint John.

'Do you know of anyone else who might be able to fly her?' Locke asked.

Jo shook her head. She'd wait, she decided; if the brothers and Airwolf were still missing in a couple of days she'd tell Locke the truth but until then…she still felt she owed Caitlin after everything that had happened because of her indiscretion with Marin. 'There is no one else.' Jo said firmly. 'Saint John's a great pilot. He might have picked up enough on the journey home for him to fly her.'

Locke sent a questioningly glance towards Rivers who shrugged. 'It's possible.' He folded his arms. 'The Hawke brothers by all accounts are legendary for their flying skills.'

'They're geniuses up in the air.' Jo confirmed. 'Hawke by name, hawk by nature.'

'I don't know…'

'He'll turn up with her. You'll see.' Jo insisted.

'Ms Santini…' Locke began.

'Jo.'

'Jo.' Locke sighed. 'There's no guarantee he'll come back with her. If I were him, I'd be fairly annoyed at the Company right now.' Hell, he thought, he'd be furious. Saint John must have worked out that the Company had effectively written him off.

'You're wrong, Jason.' Jo gestured. 'Saint John has no reason to keep her. I'm sure he's probably just giving String one last flight, that's all.' She stood up. 'Let's go and wait at the Lair. You'll see.'

Locke sighed and nodded. It would keep her where he could see her. If Saint John got in touch with her, he would know immediately.

'I'll get dressed.' Jo moved away into the bedroom.

Locke heard her bedroom door close shut and slumped back on the sofa dejected. He couldn't believe he'd found and lost Airwolf all within twenty-four hours.

'You think she's right?' Rivers asked.

Locke folded his arms. 'I think she's covering for something or someone.'

Rivers nodded. He picked up a photo frame on the coffee table and handed it to Locke. 'Do you know who she is?'

Locke stared at the pretty redhead smiling back at him from the centre of the photo. She was stood arm in arm with Dominic Santini and Stringfellow Hawke. 'I have no idea.'

'She looks cosy in that photo.' Rivers pointed out.

'Yeah, pretty cosy with the two men who knew how to fly Airwolf.' Locke frowned.

'You know some of the missions in the file,' Rivers commented, 'couldn't have been done without a third crewman.'

'You think this woman?' Locke gestured with the frame.

'I think we should find out.'

Locke's eyes went to the closed bedroom door. 'If this is who she's protecting, she's obviously not going to tell us a thing.'

'Why don't I head to Van Nuys?' Rivers suggested. 'Airfields are a hive of gossip and information. I'll see what I can pick up.'

Locke nodded and handed him the photo back to put back into its original position; there was no need to tip Jo Santini off to their inquiries. 'We'll meet back at the Lair.'

Rivers parked the car in the Van Nuys car park and checked his watch. It was early and there were signs of the airfield around them just coming to life. A catering van opening up down the runway; hangar doors opening up, planes taxiing into position. He headed to the catering van.

'Can I help you?' The old guy wiped his hands on a clean white apron.

'Sure. I'll take an egg sandwich, over easy on the egg, please.' Mike leaned on the van as the caterer began to fill his order.

'You know when Santini Air opens?' Mike asked casually.

'Generally opens around eight although the owner's just died so they haven't been keeping real regular hours recently.'

'Oh? What happened?'

'Huge explosion.' The old fella mimed it with his hands. 'Just incredible. You could smell the smoke all the way down here.'

'Sounds terrible.' Mike commented.

'Yeah. Don't know what happened. Old Santini ran a tight ship, really good mechanic.'

'Who's running the service now?'

'His niece, I think. Hawke, the other pilot there, got caught in the blast. I hear he ain't doing so good.' He flipped the egg into a waiting bun and handed it to Mike who passed him the money for the purchase.

'His niece is the redhead, right?' Mike said squirting ketchup on his sandwich.

'Nah. You're thinking of Caitlin O'Shaunessy.' The old guy's eyes saddened. 'I tell you it's been one tragedy after another for them recently.'

'Tragedy?' Mike paused.

'Yeah.' The guy leaned out of his window. 'You don't know?'

Mike shook his head.

'Well she died in a crash, oh must be over a month ago now.' He sighed. 'Damn shame. Fair crushed Santini and Hawke I can tell you.'

'I bet.' Mike raised his paper-wrapped sandwich and took a bite. 'Thanks.' He mumbled around the mouthful of food.

'Pleasure.'

Mike saluted a farewell with the sandwich and walked back to his car. He finished his make-shift meal – no point wasting good food – and headed for the Company headquarters. There were a few things he needed to check out, he thought, before he met Locke at the Lair.

In the Lair, Locke finished looking around and admitted to himself that he was impressed. The equipment in the Lair was first rate; top of the line security system, communications system, computer already set up. He was going to be hard pressed to find a better equipped hiding place for Airwolf. If he got the ship back, he thought.

Jo nudged him and handed him a coffee. He took it with a polite word of thanks.

'He'll bring her back.' Jo said.

'How do you know he won't do what his brother did and just take off with her?'

'Well, firstly,' Jo said leaning back on the yellow rail, 'String only took Airwolf to find Saint John and that's hardly a consideration now. And secondly, Saint John was never as wild as String.' She shrugged. 'Maybe with Saint John being the older he felt he had to be more responsible than String.'

'Both of them have a reputation for not following orders.' Locke muttered under his breath.

'They're the most intelligent people I know.' Jo noted. 'They won't follow orders blindly.'

Locke stiffened. 'Is that what you think I do?'

Jo shuffled. 'Not entirely, Jason. You did help me get Saint John.'

Locke looked away from her for a moment. 'But I didn't help Stringfellow Hawke when he asked me too.' He shook his head sadly. 'I followed orders then.'

Jo didn't know what to say so she kept silent and took a sip of her coffee.

Locke frowned. If he'd acted differently that day with Hawke in his office would it have prevented the death of Santini and now, possibly Hawke himself? The Company's actions over the Hawke brothers disturbed him. They hadn't acted honourably towards the Hawkes at all. He wondered at how honourably they would act when they had full control of Airwolf. The Airwolf file had been clear that whatever character flaws Hawke had, his sense of moral justice had meant that the helicopter had been used as a force of good. Locke speculated if the Company would be able to make the right choices. A sound by the Lair entrance had him whirling around, drawing his gun.

Rivers threw his hands up. 'It's me.'

Locke eased back into the chair and Rivers walked over to join the wait, slumping into a chair. The gaping space on the ground under the funnel drew their attention.

'I'm going for a walk.' Jo said unable to take the silence any longer.

Locke waited until he was sure she was outside the Lair. 'Well?'

Rivers shook his blond head. 'Dead end. Literally.'

'What do you mean?'

'The woman in the photo was a pilot called Caitlin O'Shaunessy. Records show she was a cop until two years ago when an incident in Pope County prompted her into a leave of absence. She officially resigned later.' Rivers nodded his head at the empty space. 'There's nothing anywhere to connect her to Santini Air except good old Uncle Sam's tax records show she started working for Santini about a month after Pope County. There's no doubt in my mind that she was more than likely involved with Airwolf.'

'But?'

'But she died over a month ago.'

'How?' Locke frowned. The whole original Airwolf crew dead? Something stank.

'A helicopter crash in Texas following a kidnapping attempt. She was the grand-daughter of Chester Mitchell, the oil tycoon.'

'Damn.' Locke sighed. 'Guess Jo's been straight with us.'

Rivers nodded. 'Looks like.' He gestured at the entrance. 'She's pretty great.'

'Do you ever think of anything but…'

'I meant,' Rivers cut in, 'that she's good at what she does. I read her Company file. She comes with some pretty impressive recommendations.'

'I know.' Locke said. 'I read the same file.'

'Have you considered what you're going to do with Airwolf?' Rivers asked.

'If I get her back,' Locke sighed, 'I'm going to give her a facelift and an upgrade but then…I'm thinking of running a small unit similar to the set up Hawke had with her. I'm beginning to think he knew what he was doing.'

Rivers hid a grin. 'A small unit, huh?'

'Yeah. Keep Airwolf contained to a few people.' Locke waved at the Lair. 'Keep her here and continue to keep the location secret.'

'And out of the Company's direct control?' Rivers asked perceptively. 'Hey.' He held his hands up at Locke's glower. 'You'll have no arguments from me. What that ship is capable of…I think it's a sensible decision. The Company can still set the missions but an independent unit gives you better control of how you execute them.'

Locke nodded. 'I was thinking the same.'

'Thinking what?' Jo's voice drifted back to them as she walked back in.

Rivers caught Locke's eye. 'She can fly Airwolf.' He reminded the agent.

Locke turned to look at Jo who was reviewing both men with a suspicious glance.

'What?' She asked.

Locke walked out of the console area to explain.

Jo raised her eyebrows in surprise. 'And you want me to be part of the team?'

Locke said. 'You know how to fly her and you have intelligence experience.'

'So does Saint John.' She pointed out.

'And if he brings her back, I might offer him the same deal.' Locke admitted. It seemed like giving the man gainful employment was the least he could do after the way he'd been treated – if he came back.

'If Saint John's in, I'm in.' Jo said.

Locke turned to Mike expectantly.

'I haven't officially been asked.' Mike teased.

'Rivers…'

'I'm in.' Rivers said laughing; he propped his feet up on the yellow rail, the very picture of relaxed geniality.

Locke subsided, leaned back on the railing. Jo smiled and paced. If Saint John did have Airwolf…maybe this could work.

Mike suddenly leaned forward as a sound teased at his hearing. 'Can you hear it this time Jason?'

The steady hum of engines and rhythmic beat of rotors filled the air.

'Music to my ears.' Locke murmured.

They all looked up as Airwolf descended into her home. Saint John climbed out to meet them. He was deadly tired; the journey back had seemed harder somehow and the events of the past year and days were catching up with him. It was easy to stuff his hands in his pockets and keep his expression sombre, sad. 'There was something I had to do.' He explained obliquely.

He saw the implication that his brother was dead register with them all. His eyes landed on Jo; they would have to talk later, he thought, but he deep down knew he'd made the right decision as he took in the relieved if saddened expressions as they gathered around him. Be safe little brother, he wished across the vast space between them, be safe and live.

fin.


End file.
